Not What They Appear
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Emily is now at Interpol and has been for about a month. It appears to have the very dangers she tried to put behind her, though. A woman on Emily's new team is killed and leaves behind a baby girl. And now it appears the same person who killed the young woman is after Emily. Can Emily survive and protect the innocent baby that is left in her care?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! It takes place right after Emily takes the Interpol job but before Blake is hired. Please read and review **

**Not What They Appear.**

Chapter one

Emily Prentiss had only been in London for one month and she was already deep in her first case. Normally this would be exciting but this case was actually personal. One of Interpol's own was missing and there wasn't much to go on. The hardest part about this was that this victim was a member of Emily's new team.

The victim's name was Melora Phillips ,and at age 25, she was one of the younger Interpol inspectors. She had been acting unusual lately according to the others on the team but they chalked it up to hormones. She was pregnant but she hadn't appeared to be very happy about it. Some of her co-workers just figured that she was worried about how it would affect her career. Because of her unwillingness to name the father, most of them were convinced that it was someone in Interpol that she was trying to protect.

Emily wasn't quite so sure about this assessment. Something else was going on. Being a former profiler gave Emily the intuition to tell that much. She tried to get Melora to open up and appeared to be making some headway with that. However, just when it seemed that Melora was about to open up to her new boss, the younger agent went missing. There was currently no evidence to explain the reason for the disappearence.

Emily was also really missing her old team. They would have already found Melora by now. If not, they would at least had gathered more evidence by now. Emily was sure she had made the right decision to leave the BAU but something was nagging in the back of her mind telling her something was not right. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She was still contemplating this when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter!", Emily called out. The door opened to reveal one of her inspectors by the name of Kenneth Mccormick.

"Boss, there's something you should see."

"What is it, Mccormick?", asked Emily. He showed her a sheet of paper he had in his hand. It was a log from the hospital.

"A Melora Jaspar was admitted yesterday into maternity."

"Do you think it could be our Melora?", Emily asked him.

"I think it is a real possibility.", he replied.

"Take Simmons with you and go check it out. Report back to me as soon as you know anything." Inspector Mccormick nodded, and after he was dismissed he went to find Inspector John Simmons and head to the hospital.

When the two inspectors arrived, they asked for the maternity ward and were directed to that location. They showed the lady at the desk their badges and then Inspector Simmons showed her a picture of InspectorPhillips and said,

"Do you recognize this woman?"

"I do, actually. She was brought in yesterday. She delivered a baby girl."

"Do you know what room she is in?", asked inspector Mccormick.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She checked out this morning. Against the doctor's wishes. She was collected by a gentleman and they left. The baby is still here though. Ms Jaspar said she wanted the baby to get the best of care and she would be back when the baby was well enough to go home. She appeared to be quite terrified."

"Would it be ok if we spoke to her doctor?" ,asked Inspector Simmons.

"Certainly.", said the receptionist, "I'll page him for you."

"Thankyou.", said the inspectors. A few minutes later a man in a white coat came up and introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. Johnson. How may I help you."

"I'm inspector Kenneth Mccormick and this is Inspector John Simmons and we have some questions regarding a patient of yours." They proceeded to ask the doctor about Melora's state of mind when she came in and the health of the baby and the mother. He answered all their questions willingly, and before they left inspector Mccormick asked the doctor,

"Can you give us a description of the man who was with her?"

"Tall, African-British, tough looking?"

The inspectors did a double take. They recognized the person described, but it couldn't be! Could it? No way. They decided to brush it off. They asked for an address, and because they were from Interpol, the doctor gave him the address he had on the log. The two inspectors were about to leave when the doctor called them back.

"Inspectors, Do you know a Chief Emily Prentiss?

The inspectors stopped short and Inspector Mccormick said,

"Yes. She is our boss. Why do you ask?" The doctor sighed and replied,

"Ms Jaspar told me right before she was released that if she didn't come back for the baby to contact Chief Emily Prentiss. She is to be given custody of Ms Jaspar's baby girl under those circumstances."

Thankyou,Doctor. We will notify Chief Prentiss of this new development."

Then the two interpol agents went back to their boss with the information they had been given.

Emily was also troubled with the description.

"How could it be him?" ,she asked. "What possible reason would he have for destroying his career and life that way?"

"That's what we thought.", replied Inspector Simmons.

"We were given this address. Do you want us to go check it out?", asked Inspector Mccormick.

"Yes and contact me when you find out anything.", Emily replied. She then dismissed the two inspectors and they went to see what they could find out.

About an hour later, Emily received a call from Inspector simmons. They had not found anything at the house but Melora had been brought into the hospital by ambulance and the doctor had recognized her and contacted Inspector Mccormick.

"I'll be right there.", said Emily as she quickly left her office and headed out of the building.

Once she got to the hospital, Emily showed her badge at the front desk and asked for Melora Jaspar. Seeing she was a government agent, the receptionist gave her the room number. Emily rushed to the lift and punched in the floor number. When it stopped, she walked quickly down the hall to Melora's room.

"How is she?", she asked her inspectors.

"Not good. She is barely alive, but she is somewhat alert." ,said Inspector Simmons.

"The paramedics said that a neighbor found her and reported it. The man who brought her in was referred to by the name Clive Jaspar. The address wasn't the one that the hospital was originally given.",added Inspector Mccormick

"May I speak with her?", Emily asked the doctor, who was also standing there. The doctor nodded.

"Certainly, you may try. I don't know how coherent she will be, though. Sadly, I don't expect her to make it through the night. She has several severe internal injuries." Emily nodded and slowly approached the young inspector.

"Melora?",she asked, gently.

"B-boss?", asked the young inspector, softly.

"Who did this to you?", Emily asked. Inspector Phillips had other things on her mind,, though.

"Please. T-take care of my baby.", she said hoarsely.

"Melora.." ,her boss began, but the young mother interrupted her,

"P-please, Emily. I want her to be with you.

"All right.",Emily agreed, after some hesitation. She wasn't sure she had what it took to be a mom but Melora didn't have any family that could take the little girl. The inspector had been an only child raised by an aged aunt who was now in a nursing home. If Emily didn't agree, the baby girl would go into the system and she couldn't let that happen. She had seen first hand through her job in the BAU what could happen to children in the system.

"Thankyou.", said Melora, in a voice barely audible. Emily could tell she didn't have much time left. She had to get the answers to her questions fast.

"Honey, stay with me now. Who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

"He's after you now. B-be careful, boss. He wants my baby. And you.",said the young woman who was drifting out of consciousness.

"Melora, Honey, focus. Who wants me now? Who hurt you? I need to know so we can catch him and keep your baby safe.",Emily asked. Melora's eyes fluttered open again and she tried to form the words to give Emily the information she needed.

"C-c-c…" That was all Melora got out before her eyes fluttered closed again and didn't reopen.

"Melora? Melora?!" ,said Emily. At that second, the machine flatlined. The room was suddenly filled with doctors, and Emily and the two other inspectors were sent out. The doctors tried to revive the patient, but it was of no use. Melora Phillips was dead and now Emily had the responsibility of protecting her daughter from an unknown threat. The interpol Chief could only hope and pray that there was another way they could find this man.

**Well, there is chapter one of this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two for you guys! It's kinda long because of where I wanted to end it and what I needed to say before I got there. Hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 2.

Emily and her two inspectors looked at each other sadly. The doctor came turned to Emily and said,

"Is there any family we need to contact."

"No, thank you. She was raised by an elderly aunt who is now residing in a nursing home." The doctor nodded and said,

"Please let me know if there is Anything I can do.

"Thankyou, Doctor.",said Emily.

"Boss, should we call Andrews and have him call and make the funeral Arrangments?", asked Inspector Mccormick.

"Good Idea, Mccormick. We should at least get him started on finding a funeral parlor and contacting the Cemetery." The inspector nodded and went off to contact James Andrews who was kind of the Garcia of Interpol.

After the inspector had left to make his call, Emily asked the doctor and Inspector Simmons if she could have a moment alone with Inspector

Phillips. The doctor nodded and he and Inspector Simmons stepped outside. Emily approached Melora's bed and spoke softly.

"Melora, I'm so sorry we didn't catch this creep in time. You are far too young to have this happen to you. You didn't deserve to die. I will protect your baby girl with my life and I will love her as my own. Your aunt will continue to receive the best nursing care offered. I will visit her often too. you can count on that. And, Melora, I also promise you that our team will do everything we can to catch this guy. We won't give up until he pays for what he's done to you. He won't get away with this." With that, Emily quietly turned and walked out of the hospital room without looking back.

"Boss, is everything all right?", asked Inspector Mccormick who had finished his call and joined Inspector Simmons.

"I'm fine. Thankyou, Mccormick. I do need to talk to the doctor about the baby though." ,replied Emily.

"Dr. Johnson said that he had to make his rounds but he would be free in about twenty minutes to answer any questions and take you to meet the baby.", said Inspector Simmons.

"Ok. I guess I will go to the cafeteria for something to eat then. I haven't had lunch yet. Do you two care to join me?" The two inspectors agreed and the three interpol agents went down to the cafeteria.

They decided to get the food to go and within fifteen minutes they were back in the waiting room. They quickly ate and shortly after they had finished the doctor returned.

"Ms Prentiss? Are you ready to meet your new little one?", he asked.

"Yes.", answered Prentiss. Mccormick and Simmons decided to head back to the offices, so they said goodby to the doctor and Emily and left the hospital. Emily and the doctor headed to the nursary. On the way the doctor told Emily what to expect with this baby.

"She is healthy but very small. She is 3 week premature. She is five pounds six ounces and she is eighteen inches long. The mother chose a name for her the first time she was in the hospital."

"What is her name?", asked Emily, softly. The doctor smiled and said,

"Her name is Louisa Jane."

"Did Inspector Phillips get the prenatal care she needed?"

"She was given all the vitamins and nutrition advice, and she never missed an appointment. However if the man who raped her was also physically abusing her….", he trailed off. Emily finished for him.

"The current condition of the baby as well as the developement could be affected too." Dr Johnson nodded.

"Exactly.", he said. By that time they were at the nursery. Dr. Johnson walked over to one of the glass beds and said,

"Here she is." Emily took one look at the infant and her heart melted.

"Hey, Louisa. I'm going to be your mommy." The doctor spoke again,

"We'd like to keep her here another couple of days in order to moniter her condition. You may hold her if you'd like, though." Emily nodded and reached out for the little one.

"I have a few things I need to get for her anyway. I have a room for her in my flat but It's a storage room right now. I need to baby proof my home as well." The doctor handed Emily the baby and then said,

"I'll leave you alone with her for a few moments. There is some paperwork you will need to fill out before you leave, though."

"That's fine. I'll make sure to get it and fill it out before I head out. Thankyou, Dr. Johnson.", said Emily as she settled into a rocking chair with baby Louisa. One of the nurses came over and handed Emily a bottle.

"It's about her supper time." said the young lady,whose name tag read "Geniveive" Emily took the bottle and thanked Geniveive, giving her a smile. She began feeding the baby and talking to her.

"Hey little one. I'm glad you don't know what's been going on lately. When you are old enough, I will make sure you know all about your first mother and how brave she was and what she did to make sure you have a good life. In the mean time I promise to love and protect you for as long as I live."

Little Louisa looked up at Emily with both curiosity and complete trust. Emily was a little worried that she wouldn't be able give this baby the care she needed and deserved but she had made a promise to both Melora and herself and she was determined to keep that promise.

After the baby girl had finished her bottle, Emily burped her and then rocked her to sleep, singing softly to her as the went back and forth. Soon the baby was fast asleep so Emily gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and placed her in the bed. Looking at her new daughter one last time, Emily walked out and went to complete the paper work so she could go home and clear out the storage room.

When she got home that evening, Sergio greeted her at the door.

"Hey, serg!", Said Emily with a big smile, "Things are gonna be a little different around here in a few days. I'm gonna be a mommy." Sergio meowed at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, buddy, I know I'm already your mommy but I am now gonna be a mommy to a human baby girl." Sergio meowed again and rubbed against Emily's Ankles. Emily chuckled and picked him up.

"Don't worry, bud. I'll still have plenty of room in my life for you." Emily then set the cat down and took out her cell phone to call her boss.

"Hey, Clyde? Something has come up. I will still be working tomorrow but there's something you should know." Emily went on to tell him about Melora's death and that she had entrusted Emily with her baby daughter.

"It won't affect my work but I will need a little longer lunch break tomorrow to meet with the funeral home. I will also need to leave by 4 tomorrow so I can start preparing for Louisa to come home."

"Emily, do you have any leads on who murdered Inspector Phillips?"

"Not yet, Clyde. Melora died before she could reveal a name. We just know it starts with a K or a C and He goes by the alias of Clive Jaspar." Clyde sighed and then said,

"All Right, Emily. You may do what you need tomorrow but make sure your team knows what's expected of them. When will the memorial service be?"

"Most likely on Monday." replied Emily.

"After the Memorial Service I will expect you to devote all your time to this case, do I make myself clear. Make what ever arrangements you will need to make for childcare before then."

"You know I will, Clyde. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean by that?",Clyde asked indignantly.

"No offense but you're being kind of a grouch." replied Emily.

"Nothing's gotten into me except I want this guy caught. This shouldn't have happened to Inspector Phillips and it shouldn't have to happen to anyone else."

"I agree. I gotta go now, though, Clyde. I have a room to get ready so I can put some things in it for my new daughter. See you tomorrow."

After hanging up, Emily got right to work emptying out the room that would be the nursery. There wasn't much to clear out. Most of it, she discovered she could just throw away or give away. Some of it she already knew were she wanted to place it in her apartment, but just hadn't gotten around to it yet. That night was her chance. The walls didn't really need painting but Emily decided to go out and get some decorative things when she shopped for the baby.

After Emily got the room ready to put the baby's things in, she looked at her watch. It was about 11 PM in London which meant it was about 6PM in Quantico. Emily decided to call JJ. She could use some advice from a more seasoned mom. She took out her phone again and scrolled down to JJ's number and pushed call. JJ answered on the second ring.

"Hey Em! What's up?"

"JJ! It's great to hear your voice. How's Henry? How's Will?"

"They're both good. Henry misses you though. He still asks about you."

"AWW. Tell him I said hi and I miss him too. Jayje, I actually called for a reason."

"What's going on?", asked JJ, concerned. Emily proceeded to tell JJ all that had been happening the past couple of weeks and also told her about her promise to Melora. JJ was speachless for a few seconds before finding her voice.

"Wow! And now you are a new mom?"

"Pretty much. JJ, Louisa is so adorable. I was in love the moment I saw her."

"I can imagine.I am so happy for you, but I'm sorry it had to happen this way. I am asuming you called for advice on what she'll need and what to do?"

"Yeah.",replied Emily. The two women talked for an entire hour, during which JJ told Emily all she could about taking care of an infant and how to find the best prices and what the best products were. Right before they hung up, JJ said,

"Em, please be carful. This guy sounds dangerous. And from what you tell me, he could be after you. I don't want anything to happen to you or your new baby."

"I promise to be very careful,Jayje. I want to catch this guy now, mainly because I have a responsibility to keep people safe and now I have one main responsibility, and that is to protect my baby girl!"

"Amen to that! Send pictures as soon as you can! Is it ok if I tell the rest of the team about Louisa?" ,asked JJ.

"You can tell them and of course Will, but please don't tell anyone outside the team or family. Not until I find this creep." JJ promised to keep it in the team and Emily promised to send pictures as soon as she could. Then they hung up and Emily headed to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Apparently in interpol, news travels fast. When Emily got to work the next morning, several people came up to her and offered her advice and some of their old baby things. One of Emily's co-workers had a crib they were going to let her have. Their baby had just outgrown it. Another coworker brought her a diaper bag that she had used when her children were babies. The woman was glad to be able to pass it on to someone who could use it. Inspector Mccormick had a young son who had recently been potty trained. He offered his old changing table to Emily. She gratefully accepted both. Andrews had a baby girl who was now a year old. He offered to bring over some of the baby clothes his little girl had outgrown. Emily thanked him and he said he would go get them on his lunch break. He was going to go home and eat with his wife anyway.

Everyone then got to work and then at noon, Emily went to talk to the people at the funeral parlor. The minister that would conduct the memorial service and graveside service met her there and they discussed the order of service. Next Emily met with the person who would make the headstone. After that meeting was over, Emily went back to the Interpol offices for awhile to work on paperwork. At 4PM, Emily got her things together and headed back to the hospital to visit her little girl.

When she arrived she went straight to the nursery and found her little one asleep. She was informed by the nurses that Louisa had had her bottle not long ago and just went down for a nap. Emily gently picked up her sweet baby and rocked her carefully so as not to wake her. After about thirty minutes, baby Louisa began to stir and opened her eyes. Emily smiled at her new daughter and began talking to her.

"There you are, my angel. Mamma missed you. I can't wait to take you home. That will happen soon. Right now, I'm getting your new home all ready for you." Louisa kept her eyes on Emily and hung on her every word.

About an hour later, Emily put Louisa back in the bed and kissed her softly on her head.

"Mamma loves you, sweetie. I'll be back soon." Emily then headed out. She had some shopping still to do.

Emily went to the grocery story and bought several jars of baby food and several packs of diapers. Then she went to the home improvement store and bought some wall borders that had a paisley print in lavender. The walls in the room were already light blue and the borders would look beautiful. She made a stop at a baby store on the way home and found a great deal on an infant seat and also a good deal on a high chair. She also found a mobile for above the crib. Before she checked out she looked at baby clothes. She found a couple of sleepers and four very cute onsies. She also found some booties that looked like ballet flats and some that looked like Mary Jane shoes with socks. Last of all she found a pretty red dress with black polka dots that reminded her of a ladybug. At last she was ready to check out. She paid the cashier and asked that the items be delivered to her home.

She got home around 8 o'clock. Not long after that, there was a knock at her door. Emily smiled. She had been expecting her friends from work. They were coming to bring her the crib and changing table. Andrews had brought the clothes to her at the office after his lunch break just as he her friends arrived that evening, Emily answered the door and let them in. She showed them were to put the crib and changing table. Mccormick offered to come on Saturday and help her set them up. Emily gratefully accepted and the Inspector left saying he'd see her at work the next day.

Emily went into work the next day prepared to work extra hard. She wanted to get as much done as possible before five that evening. That night, she planned on getting the wall borders and some other things up in the room to have it ready for the crib and changing table on Saturday. By 4PM, her Interpol team had found a few clues that would hopefully lead them to the person responsible for Melora's death. Each of them had a nagging feeling that this person was someone they knew, but they still could place them. Beside's, they thought, no one they new could ever do something like that. At 5PM Emily headed back to the hospital to spend some time with Louisa. Then she headed home and began work on decorating the nursery.

The next day, Mccormick and Simmons showed up around 11AM to help set up the furniture in the nursery. Simmons also surprised Emily with a rocking chair to put in the room to rock Louisa in. It only took a couple of hours to get everything set up. After they finished, Emily offered them some coffee. After the coffee, the two men headed back to their homes and Emily headed back to the hospital again.

When she got there, the doctor had some news for her.

"Louisa will be able to be discharged tomorrow."

"Really? What about her infection?" The reason the baby had had to stay for two extra days is that she had developed an infection complete with a mysterious rash. That rash looked better but still hadn't completely gone away. This concerned Emily, but the doctor just smiled and said,

"The infection is gone. her eyes are clear and her fever is gone. The rash should go away in a day or so. The infection was short lived. Louisa will be fine."

"Thankyou, Dr. Johnson.", Emily said in relief. She stayed a little bit longer and gave Louisa her bottle. After she had burped her, she just sat and rocked her and sang to her until she fell asleep again.

"Sleep tight, Lou. Mommy loves you. Tomorrow, I will come to take you home." Emily headed back home and fed her cat and ate supper. Then, she checked everything over once more to make sure it was all in order for the next day. At last, she read until it was time for bed.

The next day Emily got ready for the day as quickly as possible. After she ate breakfast she packed the diaper bag with everything she might need including a new outfit and diapers to bring her new daughter home grabbed the infant seat and then headed for the hospital. Once she got there, she quickly got the release papers and filled them out to get that part over with. A social worker met Emily at the hospital and had Emily sign the guardianship papers as well. At last Emily went down to the Nursery to pick up her little girl. Emily had decided to put her in a cute little onsie she had received from Andrew. It was a cute little leopard print outfit with a matching hat. Emily changed Louisa's diaper and then put her in the outfit.

"Well, little one, you ready to go home now? I can't wait to get you back home and show you your room." Emily put her daughter in the infant seat and said,

"Ok, now. Time to go home, Lou-Lou."

"I don't think so, my darling." ,an evil voice,but one that Emily recognized, said. Emily froze.

**Sorry if this chapter was really boring. I wanted to have the bad guy appear at the end but I also wanted to get everything set up with the baby and have someone on the team know what had happened so that someone will figure out that something is wrong when Emily doesn't show up when and where she is expected to. Hope you will continue reading. Thanks for reading so far. Reviews are VERY much appreciated! They also keep me motivated to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

Chapter 3

Emily slowly turned around, leaving Louisa in the bed and standing in front of her to block her from the evil man standing before her.

"Clyde!" exclaimed Emily.

"The one and only. Now. You are going to pick up the baby, put her gently in her infant seat and both of you are coming with me." Emily decided to stall and see how much information she could get out of her boss.

"Why did you kill Inspector Phillips?" , she asked.

"Oh, she couldn't do anything right. She wouldn't do what I asked of her. She was always getting sick! She was going to put the baby up for adoption! I couldn't let her do that! That's my baby. We were supposed to be a family!" Clyde was shouting now which caused quite a commotion because all the babies in the room started crying. A nurse came in to see what the ruckus was and Clyde turned on her with his gun and shot her. he then grabbed the infant seat with one hand and grabbed a shocked Emily, who was still holding baby Louisa, with the other hand, dragging her out the door.

He dragged Emily out to his car and said,

"Buckle that baby into her infant seat and for goodness sake, keep her quiet!" Louisa, terrified by all the commotion was screaming her lungs out.

"You're the one scaring her! And I don't have the base because it's in my car. The infant seat in a car is no good without the base!"

"Well, I DID know that the baby was born and going to come home at some point so why don't you just look inside my car and see what you find.", said Clyde in a patronizing voice, barely controlling his temper.

Emily made a face and opened the car door. There she saw an infant seat base. She calmed the baby down and put her in the infant seat. She had barely gotten the seat and baby buckled in when she heard a racket around the corner. She and Clyde looked up and saw Security coming towards them, guns raised. Clyde cursed to himself then turned to Emily and said roughly,

"Get in the car!"

"What if I refuse?!",asked Emily, bravely.

"Then something VERY bad will happen to our precious baby girl!", Clyde shot back. Emily then knew she didn't have a choice. She would have to go along with her boss if only to protect the life of this innocent little baby. She quickly got in the car and Clyde drove off after shooting back at the security guards who had opened fire. Emily just stared at the man not being able to believe how he was acting! How ,after knowing him all these years, had she never noticed this side of him before.

"Clyde, Is this the reason you offered me the job at Interpol? So you could get close to me and abduct me to use me as a mother for your baby?"

"Actually, I originally was planning on training you to take my job so I could be free to spend more time with my family. That family was Supposed to be Me,Melora, and our baby! When Melora disobeyed me and I had to punish her, She died as an unfortunate result. Since she gave you charge of our baby, you will now be my wife and Louisa's Mum."

"I will NOT be your wife! You're nuts!", Emily scoffed. This made Clyde very angry. They were now on a country road, so he pulled over and turned to Emily with eyes as cold as ice.

"What did you say to me?", he asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. I said..",Emily began, but was cut off abruptly by Clyde's hand across her face. Emily's hand went to her face and she could already feel it swelling up. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Now. We will discuss this more later. We need to get to the house. It is most likely time for Louisa's next meal. And after that I will show you around the house before you fix our dinner." ,said Clyde in a voice that was so calm it was scary. Emily didn't reply to him she just turned in her seat and tried to calm the baby down again. Within five minutes, they had reached their destination. Clyde lifted the infant seat out of the car and Emily got the diaper bag. Once inside she got a bottle and some formula out of the bag and prepared the bottle for Louisa. Then she took the baby out of the infant seat and sat in a rocking chair she saw in the living room.

"I only have a couple of diapers in this bag since I had planned to go back home from the Hospital. One of us will need to go to the store and buy some things.", said Emily, cooly. Clyde just smirked and said,

That won't be nessisery Darling. Remember I knew the baby was coming. Melora and I stocked up on supplies. We even got the room ready. Neither of us has to leave the house. Oh by the way, don't bother trying to escape while I'm at the office. The doors all lock from the outside and the windows are nailed shut."

"There's one thing you forgot. Melora's funeral is tomorrow. I am expected to be there since, especially since I was in charge of organizing it. If I'm not there my inspectors will know something's wrong and they will come look for me. They may not know it was you that took me but the hospital saw you pull me out the door and drive off. They can't Identify you but they can describe you." Emily replied to him.

"Ah. You raise a very good point, my dear. I have a plan for that, as well." , Clyde said, smugly. He gave no indication though as to what that plan might be.

Monday rolled around and as Emily had suspected, her team started questioning where she was when she didn't come to work that morning. They thought maybe she just had a lot to do for the funeral though.

At 11AM, it was time to head for the funeral home. When the inspectors got there they couldn't find Emily anywhere and the Funeral home director told them that Emily hadn't come in at all yet. The inspectors were beginning to get concerned. They attended the funeral and the graveside service. When they didn't see Emily there either, They decided to go straight to Clyde Easter when returned to Interpol. As they were driving back to work they discussed the news report they had seen on television the night before.

"Simmons, did you see the news last night?",asked inspector Mccormick.

"Yes. I did, actually. Do you think it could be the work of our man?",replied Simmons

"I was thinking It is quite possible. Suppose Emily was the lady with the baby who was abducted.", Mccormick said.

"It's possible. I don't believe it's likely though.",Simmons answered him.

When the two men reached reached the Interpol offices, they headed to Clyde's office. Simmons knocked.

"Enter.", said Clyde from the other side of the door. Simmons and Mccormick walked in.

"Sir, Sorry to bother you but we may have a situation." Mccormick said, and then told Clyde about Emily not being at the funeral and then about the news story. When they finished, Clyde spoke up.

"Gentlemen, I understand your concern, but you needn't worry. I sent Chief Prentiss out on an assignment. It came up rather suddenly. There wasn't time to let you know.

"What did she do with Louisa, the baby? Chief Prentiss is a mum now. Surely you gave her time to make arrangements for her new child." ,said Simmons.

"I gave her a few hours to settle her affairs here before She had to be at the airport. She didn't tell me what those arrangements were. I'm sure the little one is fine." replied Clyde.

"Well, When will she return, Sir?", asked Mccormick.

"I'm afraid that's classified. Now will there be anything else?", Clyde asked patiently. The two inspectors looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well then, I am really quite busy today so I will bid you good day. You are dismissed.", Clyde said coldly.

"Yes, Sir.",said the two men. Then they turned on their heals and left the office and went back to work.

That night, Emily was putting the baby to bed when she heard the door open. She continued to rock the little girl until she fell asleep, then she put her in the crib and quietly left the room, leaving the door open a crack. When she entered the living room she found Clyde sitting on the couch reading the paper.

"Your dinner is keeping warm in the oven. I already ate because I wasn't sure when you'd be home tonight.", said Emily, stiffly.

"Forget that for now. We were on the news last night! The NEWS! The News crew showed the security tapes on the air." Emily inwardly groaned as the loud noise woke up baby Louisa. The baby girl started screaming. She went to pick up the little one and came back in the living room with her to rock her.

"Maybe they didn't show up to well. Maybe they couldn't see who we are." said Emily,secretly hoping that the tapes showed EVERYTHING.

"Maybe your right. Anyway, they didn't see where we went. They won't find us.",said Clyde, a little more calmly. Then he added,

"I think I will have that supper now." He sat down at the table and looked at Emily expectantly. Emily rolled her eyes and said,

"If you want me to get it for you, you will just have to wait until I put the baby down." Clyde scowled but didn't say anything because he really didn't have a choice. As soon as the baby fell back asleep, Emily took her back to the crib and came out a went to the oven. She got the plate of food out and slammed on the table in front of Clyde. When he looked up at her, she said, sarcastically,

"Here you go,Your Highness!" Clyde grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it. It was hard enough to hurt a lot but not quite hard enough to break her wrist.

"You are NOT to speak to me in that manner again do you understand?!" Emily rolled her eyes again but said nothing. This made Clyde even more angry. He shoved Emily so hard she fell back onto the linoleum.

"I will NOT tolorate such disrespectful behavior!" , he said. Emily just nodded and got up and went to the bedroom.

Three days later, Simmons was walking to the Bull Pen, and met up with Andrews.

"Good Morning,Simmons.", said Andrews cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Andrews." Simmons said, and then started to walk on past. Suddenly,he stopped and turned around and added,

"Say, Andrews?"

"Yes?" ,the other man replied.

"I know you normally watch the Chief's cat while she is out of town. Did she mention to you when she talked to you who is caring for the new baby while she is on assignment?" Andrews looked confused.

"I never received any call from Chief Prentiss. You say she's out of town? It's odd that she never mentioned it to me."

"I think something is terribly wrong. We need to talk to Mccormick.",said Simmons, suddenly extremely concerned. The two men went off to find the other inspector. Mccormick said he had had a funny feeling that Clyde wasn't being entirely straight with them the other day.

"There was something funny about the way he was acting. I just figured at the time he was trying be evasive because of the nature of the assigment, but now, after hearing what you are saying, Andrews, I'm not so sure there IS an assigment.

"Mccormick do you remember the Chief mentioning her former team?"

"Yes. I believe so. Even Easter said they were quite good.", replied Mccormick. Andrews then spoke up.

"I remember Chief Prentiss saying that they were like family to her, and if anything happened to her, to call them. They could help."

"Andrews, can you get the number?", asked Simmons

"Certainly, I can. I will go contact them straight away." ,Andrews replied.

In Quantico, Hotch was just getting back from lunch when his phone rang.

"Hotchner.",he answered it. He frowned as he listened to the voice on the other end. Then he said,

"I'll alert my team. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for letting me know." Hotch quickly ended the call and dialed the rest of the team. Starting with Rossi. Hotch wished he didn't have to call them in in the middle of the night, but this was Emily. She was still Family. He knew the others wouldn't mind being called in for this. It was too important to wait for!

**Well, There is chapter 3 with much more excitement like I promised! Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys heres chapter 4. The plot is starting to thicken a little. Much more excitement coming! Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

Within an hour, the whole team was in the round table room at the BAU. Once they were seated, Morgan spoke up before Hotch had a chance to say anything.

"So Hotch, What's this about? Why were we called in the middle of the night?"

"Well", said Hotch, slowly, "It has to do with Emily."

Everyone in the room had known that something had to be VERY wrong in order get middle of the night phone calls, but they hadn't realized that this case would be personal.

"Hotch, what's wrong? What happened to Em?"

Hotch sighed and said,

"Someone who works with her at interpol called and said she has been missing for four days. When they questioned why she was absent from a funeral she had organized, Clyde Easter told them that she was away on assignment and she had had to leave quite suddenly."

"What about the baby?", asked JJ.

"The baby wasn't mentioned ,but I think that might have been one of the things that clued them in that something was off. Apparently one of Emily's coworkers watch's Sergio whenever Prentiss is out of town. She never called him to do that this time. That makes me think she didn't make arrangements for the baby either and if things were really the way Clyde said they were."

"Do the people on Prentiss's team think that Easter might be involved in her disappearance other than actually sending her on assignment?", asked Reid. Hotch nodded.

"They can't prove he abducted her, but they all sense that he isn't being straight forward with them."

"I KNEW there was a reason I never liked that guy!", Derek said as he began pacing.

"Just wait till I get my babies into his credit!", added an irate Garcia, "I knew my Raven Beauty should have stayed here with her family. She's only been away for a few weeks and already something's happened to her!"

"Garcia…", began Reid. She cut back in.

"I know. I know. Doyal. No, I didn't forget him. But at least it took 4 years for him to get to her instead of less than a month."

"Pen! Calm down! We aren't helping Emily by sitting around here ranting!", said JJ.

"Exactly!" said Rossi, Now, Hotch, I'm sure there is a reason you called us in here at this ungodly hour, other than just to tell us Emily is missing. What can we do?"

"Well, Rossi, They have asked us to come to London and help with the investigation. Garcia they want you to help too. They need to keep an eye on Easter while still looking into other possibilities. They want you to work with their techs to do that."

"Yes, sir.

"Um, Sir, What about Strauss? I mean, Don't we still need her permission to go all the way to London to work this case?" , asked Reid.

"That's where I come in.", said Rossi. "I will talk to Erin. The rest of you make sure you have what you need to take to London. We need to be prepared to stay for as long as it takes." Everyone started to get up and rush out of the room but they were stopped by Rossi's voice saying,

"Hold on! Unfortunately we will have to wait for a few hours until Erin get in at seven. If We wake her up in the middle of the night she probably won't be quite so open to letting us go. I suggest we all go home to get the extra things we will need an meet back here for breakfast in a couple of hours. After that, I will take Erin a coffee and sweet roll and have that little chat with her."

That morning, at Clyde's property outside London, Emily woke up to the baby crying. She got out of bed, feeling slightly groggy, which was unusual, but she didn't think much of it because she didn't have any other symptoms. Emily went into the nursery and picked up Louisa.

"It's ok, little one. Mamma's got you. Let's get you changed and ready for the day." After she had changed Lou's diaper and put her in a fresh outfit, Emily carried her into the living room and placed her in a baby swing. Then She went to the Kitchen and fixed breakfast. She had gotten bruised enough the night before. She would be just compliant enough to keep from being beaten until she found a way out of this prison.

Clyde came in to the room while Emily was feeding her daughter and sat down at the table. Emily,remembering, what happened last night, had put his food on the table for him so she wouldn't have to make him wait while she fed the little one. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to do as well. Clyde shoved it away and said,

"Can't you even do something as simple as keeping my breakfast warm? Or are you that stupid! Take this back and reheat it, this instant!"

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply stood up and carried the baby into the kitchen, picked up Easter's plate, and put it in the microwave.

"Could you be any slower, woman?", the man said, sarcastically. Then the microwave beeped and Emily took his food out and set it in front of him. Clyde ate it without a word and then got up and grabbed his briefcase and suit coat and headed out the door. Before he left, he turned to Emily and grabbed her roughly saying,

"You know what I expect, and if you know what's good for you, it will be hot and waiting for me when I come home tonight!" With that, he slapped her across the face hard and slammed the door. Then, Emily was left alone with a now screaming baby. Emily sighed, as she went to calm down her baby girl. Then, she went to get some ice for her face. She hoped that if she and Louisa made it out of this alive that the baby girl would have no recollection of this part of her life as she grew older.

In Quantico, at 8AM eastern standard time, Hotch received a knock on his door.

"Enter,", he said. Rossi came in with a self-satisfied look on his face. Hotch gave a rare smile.

"I take it you were able to get permission?"

"I was able to get us a week. If we are needed longer ,I will cross that bridge when we come to it.", said Rossi. Hotch nodded, then said,

"Let's get going then." Hotch grabbed his go bag and headed down to the bull pen. Rossi got his go bag from his office and went down to join the others.

"Ok. We're heading to the airport. Wheels up in thirty.",said Hotch. The rest of the team let out sighs of relief!

"We got the permission?", asked Garcia, quietly.

"Yes. I got us one week.", said Rossi.

"Well, then let's get outta here so we can get Em back fast!", said Morgan. With that the team grabbed their stuff and headed to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport in London, They were met by Inspectors Mccormick and Simmons. The two inspectors had arranged for half of the team to ride back with them to the Interpol offices and another car was to take the other three team members. They quickly were taken into the bull pens where the inspectors desks were and There they were met by James Andrews who shook hands with all of them and then said,

Analyst Garcia, If you will please come with me I will get you set up in our computer lab."

"Thankyou, Mr. Andrews.", she said following him out. The rest of the team were then updated on the case and then they all got to work.

That evening, Clyde came home from work late again. This time, Emily was prepared. She had the baby in the swing where she was very happy. When Clyde came in the door she had taken his food from the oven and she put it in front of him as he said down. After he had eaten he came over and started fondeling Emily's hair.

"Darling, you look ravishing tonight. I am going to love making babies with you. Just think. As gorgeous as you are and as Handsome as I am, our babies will be perfect.

Emily tried to back away, but Clyde held her tight. He started to yank her to the bedroom, when suddenly, there came a loud wail. Fortunately for Emily, Louisa had picked that moment to ask for her dinner. Emily jerked away from Clyde and went to her daughter.

"You wouldn't want to have her screaming for an hour straight, would you? I have to feed Lou. Babies have their own schedule." Emily said to Clyde in a voice that sounded calmer than she felt. Clyde gave her a dark look. He couldn't do much now but he was NOT happy about the wrench thrown in his plans.

The Interpol inspectors, along with the BAU team, worked right up to dinner. They had ordered food in so they wouldn't have to stop for lunch. At 6PM, they took a half hour for dinner and then continued working till about midnight. At that time, everyone left to get some sleep.

The next morning, they got back to work at 7AM on the dot. They conducted interviews, looked over paperwork, and anything else they thought might give them some clues. Inspector Simmons had even gotten the extra key from Andrews and taken Morgan and Reid to inspect Emily's apartment but they had come up empty there. By 1PM, they still didn't have much to go on and everyone was getting very frustrated. All of a sudden, Garcia came bursting through the doors with Andrews on her heals.

"You guys!," she said, "We've got something! You need to see this!"

**Well there it is guys! Hope you liked it! I hope to have another chapter posted soon! Reviews are most appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 5 for you guys! Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

Chapter 5

"What is is Garcia?",asked Hotch. Garcia set up the laptop to show them the video footage she had been working on. It was the security tapes from the hospital. Garcia and Andrews had been able to zone in on the people in the tape and blow the image up so it was possible to identify the people.

"Oh, my gosh!" ,said JJ as they watched Clyde shoot the nurse, grab Emily and the infant seat and run out the door.

"Baby Girl, You did it again. You've gotten us the prove we need to nail that piece of worthless junk!"

"Well, It wasn't all me. Andrews did a lot of the work on getting the tapes to focus." ,said Garcia, modestly.

"Inspectors, lets get these tapes over to Scotland Yard and get them back over here to arrest this jag off." ,said Rossi.

"Yes. The sooner we get these tapes over here the sooner we can get the chief back and arrest our soon to be former director." The three men headed out. After they had left, Hotch asked,

"Agent Andrews, did you find another address for Clyde Easter? Is there another place he could be keeping Emily and Louisa?"

The inspectors, along with Reid and Morgan, had checked out the place where Clyde had kept Melora but to no avail. It had appeared that, after Clyde had talked to Emily and had made the decision to abduct her, he had moved to a new location. No one had been able to find that location so far.

Now Andrews shook his head sadly and said,

"No Sir. He must have the property listed under an assumed name. I haven't yet been able to pinpoint a location."

"Please keep trying. My analyst can assist you. Garcia, I need you to work your magic."

"On it,Sir." , was Garcia's reply. She and Andrews took off down to the lab.

Earlier that morning, Clyde had once again tried to have his way with Emily. Once again he was interrupted by baby Louisa. Emily shoved Clyde away and went to get Louisa up and changed. Clyde stalked into the nursery and began his rant.

"I am sick and tired of that little brat ruining things! I can't have any alone time with my woman without that bloody baby getting in the way! I've had it! Well, She WON'T get away with it again." He stalked over to Where Emily was standing with the baby and started to grab Louisa. Emily backed away.

"Please, Clyde. Don't hurt her. Just let me get her fed and put her in the swing and then we can do whatever you want!" ,she said, desperately.

"Well, by then it will be too late. It will look suspicious if I'm late for work. Put her in the swing and get my breakfast ready now, or I promise, next time I won't be so nice about it." Emily did what she was told. It was safer for Louisa that way. And for her, too. After Clyde had eaten his breakfast. He left for work without a word.

At work, He decided to stop in on the Inspectors, just to see if they were making any headway with the case. He wanted to know if they were close to finding him out. When he got down to the inpectors floor in the building he stopped outside the bull Pen and watched them through the window. What he saw made his Blood boil. What was the BAU team doing here? Did Emily call them in to solve Melora's case without permission? Well, it didn't matter HOW they had come to be here. They were here now and sure to figure out that he was involved. They were too good at their job not to. He knew, though, that the Security tapes weren't clear enough to identify him, so that meant they probably still had a ways to go, at least before they could prove his involvement. He decided to go back to his office and play it cool.

At Scotland Yard, it took a few hours to get everything together to be able to legally arrest Clyde Easter. At 11AM, They arrived back at interpol and Lead the arresting officers up to Clyde's office. When they got there they were told he was on his lunch break, and he would most likely return in about an hour. What Clyde's secretary didn't tell them, because Clyde hadn't told her, was that Clyde was headed home for lunch. He had a small matter to attend to. Acctually he had one small matter and one medium sized matter to attend to.

Emily was surprised to see Clyde come into the house in the middle of the day. He usually ate lunch at the office or a near by restaurant. When she saw the look on his face she was no longer surprised. She was scared.

"I went to work today and had to go down to the bull pen. Guess who I saw in there with your inspectors.", said Clyde, his voice eerily calm.

"I don't know.", said Emily, shakily.

"Oh come, my dear, can't you even make a guess?", Clyde asked, snidely.

"I have no clue. Was it Scotland Yard? Surely they haven't been brought in yet. You were too careful. There couldn't be enough evidence to arrest you yet.", replied Emily, secretly praying that there was enough to nail him.

"No. Not yet. But there soon will be. Thanks to you."

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about." ,Emily said, feeling very confused.

"Oh, You don't,do you?", Clyde said through gritted teeth.

"N-no. Really, I don't.", Emily answered

"Your former team was there. I know you had to be the one to call them! Who else could have?"

"Clyde I didn't call them. How could I have. I've been here. My Cell Phone is in my car, Which is still at the hospital unless one of my Inspectors or Andrew's has picked it up. That's not likely, though because I have the key."

"I don't believe you. You're lying! You have to be!" ,Clyde exploded. He began hitting Emily and shoving her while he continued to yell at her. He knocked her to the ground and started kicking her. Louisa started screaming. Clyde stopped kicking Emily and turned to Louisa in her swing.

"Will you SHUT UP!?", he screamed at the baby, which, of course, made it worse. Oh well, There wasn't time for this. He yanked Emily off the floor and took her down through a trap door to a cellar. Emily hadn't ever noticed that door before. That made her anxious. What if her team figured out her location but then couldn't find her because they didn't know to look for the trap door.

Once Clyde got Emily to the cellar, he tied her up.

"Please, Clyde. Don't hurt my baby.", Emily begged. Her voice was weak and barely audible because of the beating, but Clyde heard her. He just laughed and said,

"Have no fear, my darling. She won't feel a thing."

"No!" said, Emily, in a hoarse whisper, realizing what he meant. He held up something to show her and said,

"And, another thing. Don't count on your precious team being able to rescue you. Even if they found this place and somehow opened the door, I am going to set this bomb to go off three minutes after that door opens from the outside. If they can't find you in that amount of time, this whole place will go up and so will everyone whose still in it. I doubt they will be able to find you. This trap door is hidden from view unless you know where to look. I am going to go back to work get some things I will need and then leave town and go where no one will ever find me."

With that, he got to his feet and exited through the trap door. He went to the living room, picked up the baby and went to the nursery to place her in the crib. He got a syringe out of his pocket and filled it from a little vial which he also had in his pocket. He stuck the baby in the leg with the needle and then walked out and opened the front door. He set the bomb, hid it, the walked back out the door, locking it behind him.

After Emily heard the door close, for the first time since she was abducted, she began to cry. Clyde was right. There was no way they would be able to find her in that hidden cellar in three minutes. It was no use. she was going to die. And so was her sweet, innocent, baby girl. Emily cried and cried until she finally passed out from both the pain and pure exhaustion

Clyde rushed back to his office at Interpol. He was going to have to hurry. He knew they would eventually close in on him and he wanted to be gone before they came to his office. Once there, though, he found he was too late.

"Clyde Easter?", asked an officer from Scotland Yard. Clyde pasted on a fake smile and replied,

"I'm Clyde Easter. How may I help you gentlemen?

"You are under arrest for the abduction of Emily Prentiss and the abduction and Murder of Melora Phillips." , said the Officer.

"Gentlemen, Please. You have the wrong man." Clyde said, smoothly. Hotch stepped up and said,

"Show him the tapes, Inspector Simmons." The inspector got the laptop out and turned it towards Easter and showed him the Security tapes. There he was, big as life, on the screen. Easter sighed. They had him. He had no way out.

"Ok. I did it. You can't blame a man for trying to create a family can you." ,he said. Rossi answered him

"We can blame you for the way you went about it. That was wrong. Why did you offer Emily that job? Was it just so you could get her close enough to abduct her later? How long have you been planning this?"

"Abducting Emily wasn't even a part of the plan. I brought her here to take my place so I could spend more time with the family I was creating. Then Melora misbehaved and I had to teach her a lesson. As a result she eventually died. Before she died though, she requested that Emily take the baby. When Emily called and told me that,I worked out a new plan. Then I met Emily at the hospital and took her to my place from there." At this point, Morgan finally lost control of his temper.

"WHERE IS EMILY, YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF JUNK?!"

"Oh, she's alive for now." said Clyde, Smugly and Calmly.

"WHERE IS SHE!? TELL US NOW!"

"Morgan! Calm down! We aren't going to get what we need that way." Morgan Stalked out the door to go cool off. As he was leaving, Hotch's phone rang. He excused himself to answer it.

"Hotchner.", he said as he stepped outside the door. A few seconds later, he came back.

"We got what we needed. You can take him away now." , Hotch said to the officers. Clyde's eyes grew wide but he simply said,

"I don't think you'll find her. I have her well hidden." The BAU members and the inspectors started to head out for the house. The were stopped by Clyde's voice.

"One thing you gentlemen should know."

"What's that?", asked Rossi.

"There's a bomb hidden at the property. It is set to activate when the front door is opened. It will go off three minutes after it activates.", Clyde said, gleefully. Then he watched as the two teams stormed out the door and out of the building.

**Well. There you have it? will the team get there? Will they find Emily in time? Will they get the baby out? Tune in next time to find out. Thanks for Reading. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 6

On the way to the property, the team worked out a rescued plan. Hotch gave the orders to his team, having already discussed the plan with the interpol agents.

"Ok, when we get there, Morgan will get us inside the house. Reid, JJ, and Morgan, you will all search the house for Emily and Louisa. If Louisa is found first, JJ, please take her out as far from the house as possible. We only have three minutes. Rossi and I will help Simmons and McCormick search the rest of the property."

"Hotch, is the bomb squad coming to deactivate the bomb? What if we can't find Emily or Louisa in the three minutes?",asked Reid. Hotch sighed and answered,

"Since the bomb is hidden and we don't know a location, there is no way the bomb squad could find it and deactivate it in that short amount of time. The main task will be rescuing Emily and the baby." Reid hung his head and said quietly,

"What if we don't find them in time?"

"Kid, we can't think about it like that.", said Morgan, " We just need to think positive, and get in there and find them."

"Spence, I know we can find them. We are good at our jobs and I refuse to believe that the results will be anything but good.",said JJ over the speaker from the other car.

At that moment, they arrived at the property. As they got out of the cars, McCormick said,

"Alright everyone, remember your assignments. Let's go."

JJ, Morgan, and Reid walked up to the house. JJ and Reid stood back while Morgan kicked the door in, Then they quickly went in to search the house.

"Kid, I need you to keep track of the time for us. The goal is to get everyone out alive so we need to know how much time we have left." ,said Morgan. Reid nodded and they searched the house room by room. Finding no one in the kitchen or living room, they went back through the hallway to check the rooms. They didn't find anyone in the bathroom or the master bedroom. JJ then opened the door to the last room down the hall. It was the nursery. JJ rushed over to the crib, and said,

"Guys, I found the baby. She's breathing but she isn't responding to me."

"JJ get her outta hear and call the ambulance. I have a feeling we will need one." ,said Morgan. JJ nodded and left quickly with baby Louisa in her arms. Morgan called to Reid,

"Pretty boy, what's the time?"

"We've only got two minutes, and we have checked every room in the house. Emily isn't anywhere!"

"Calm down, Kid. We need to focus. Now think! Did you notice any hidden compartments or anything that looked out of place. Like it didn't fit the rest of the house?" Reid thought for a second then said,

"Morgan, that rug in the kitchen. Did you notice that it didn't look much like a kitchen rug? It was positioned in the middle of the floor instead of near the sink and it didn't cover the whole floor so it couldn't have been for carpeting."

"Yeah. And the colors didn't fit the kitchen. What would the purpose of a rug like that be?" ,replied Morgan. Then, they both said at the same time,

"To cover a trap door!" Morgan rushed over and threw off the rug. There, indeed was a trap door. Morgan lifted it and lowered himself down.

"Morgan, is she down there?", asked Reid.

"She's here. I have to cut the ropes off!" ,Morgan answered, as he pulled out his pocket knife to cut the bonds.

"We have forty-five seconds! Hurry!",shouted Reid.

"I got the ropes off but she's unconscious! I need help getting her up there! Reid leaned in, and Morgan lifted Emily's limp form up to him. Reid grabbed Emily under the armpits and pulled her out. Then Morgan came up after them.

Outside, JJ was rocking the baby, while looking anxiously towards the house. The ambulance was just coming up the street ,along with two fire engines. Hotch, Rossi, and the two inspectors came up to JJ.

"Where are Reid and Morgan?", asked Rossi. JJ gave him a worried look.

"They're still in there looking for Emily."

"Maybe we should try and be of assistance." ,said Inspector Simmons.

Before anyone could reply, they heard a loud boom coming from the house. They looked up and saw that the whole thing was engulfed in flames. Reid, Morgan, and Emily were nowhere in sight!

**Well, how's THAT for a cliffhanger! More coming soon! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

Chapter 7

The rest of the team and the two inspectors all looked at each other with wide, horrified eyes.

"Spence! Morgan! Em!", screamed JJ, forgetting for a second that she had the baby in her arms. Louisa jolted and opened her eyes, but didn't cry. The firemen came over to address the agents.

"Excuse me. Is this everyone?", asked one of the firefighters.

"Two of my agents were in there looking for Emily Prentiss ,who was the abductee. We haven't seen them come out yet.",said Hotch, as composed as ever. On the inside, he was very concerned about his agents and friends. JJ handed the baby to Rossi and ran towards the house.

"Spence! Em! Morgan!", she screamed again, as she ran. JJ heard voices calling after her to come back, but she didn't care. Suddenly, she heard a wonderful sound that made all the air rush out of her at once. The sight that followed was even more wonderful.

"Here! We're here!", called Morgan, running around the side of the house.

"Emily's alive! We've got her!", added Reid. JJ ran up to them and threw her arms around Reid who hugged her back just as tightly. When they pulled back, JJ had tears in her eyes.

"Spence, I thought we'd lost you guys! Don't EVER do that to us again!", she said. Then she went over to hug Morgan, who had just lowered Prentiss to the ground at a safe distance from the house. Pulling away from him, she knelt down next to Emily and took her hand.

"Is she…?", JJ started to ask

"She's unconscious, but breathing.",Interupted that moment, Reid came back with the paramedics who started tending to Emily. Rossi and Hotch came up to Morgan, patting him on the back.

"Cutting it a little close there, weren't you, Kid?", Rossi said. Morgan chuckled.

"Well, finding a trap door, going down, cutting off the ropes ,and carrying an unconscious person up again takes time!"

"I'm just glad you all made it out safely, Morgan.", said Hotch who then added quietly, "Do you think Emily will be ok?"

"It's going to take some time. The doctors won't even know anything until she wakes up, but Em's strong. I'm choosing to believe she will make it through." ,answered Morgan

"Rossi, where's Louisa?", asked JJ, noticing he wasn't holding the baby girl. Rossi smiled and said,

"She's ok. she's just over there being checked out by the paramedics." JJ nodded and went over to check on the little one.

"How is she?", she asked, approaching the paramedics.

"She's going to pull through. She was drugged but apparently she didn't receive enough of the drug to do any permanent damage." ,one of the Paramedics replied, "We are taking her to the hospital as a precaution. You may meet us there."

"Thankyou.", said JJ. Then she went over to the others to check on Emily's condition. She was told that Emily was being taken to the same hospital as the baby. The team and Inspectors got in the cars and prepared to follow the ambulance to the hospital. On the way, Morgan called Garcia and Andrews and told them where they were taking Emily and Louisa. the two techs would meet them there.

Once at the hospital, they all sat in the waiting room, preparing for a long wait. JJ went out to call Will. As she left, Hotch suddenly remembered that someone should call Emily's mom. Since he was her former boss, and her current boss, or rather, her other former boss was unable to make the call(for obvious reasons.), he decided he should make the call. He took his cell phone out and left the room. After a couple of minutes, Garcia began to cry softly. Morgan went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"W-why does this have to be happening to her. She already had to deal with one psychopath because of her job. Why did someone she thought was her friend have to turn on her like that? She already has trust issues! This isn't going to help anything!"

"I know,Baby Girl, I know. Emily will be fine. We just have to believe that. We are also gonna be there for her every step of the way.", said Morgan, soothingly.

"She's strong, Kitten. We all know that. She's gonna get through this. We'll make sure of that. It's what families do.", added Rossi. Soon, Hotch returned with JJ right behind him. Penelope was soon distracted from her worrying by a new Henry story.

"Is she coming?" , asked Rossi, knowing Hotch would know who he meant. He did.

"She's going to catch the first flight she can. She's in Africa right now. I'm sure she's very concerned for her daughter's well being, but she is a lot like Emily. She's keeping the walls up."

"She cares though. I know." ,said Rossi. Hotch nodded. Rossi didn't need to elaborate on how he could be so sure about that. Hotch knew the man well enough not to need an explanation. Rossi just knew.

"Why is it taking so long?" ,asked JJ.

"Well, judging by Emily's condition and how long it took to find her, and…"

"REID!", the whole team said at once. The Interpol team just looked at them in confusion.

"Sorry.", Reid replied meekly.

"I'll go see what I can find out.", said Inspector Simmons. He headed out down the hall but returned a few moments later, shaking his head. He hadn't been able to get any information. After what seemed like hours,

The doctor came into the waiting room and said,

"Emily Prentiss and Louisa Prentiss?" Everyone stood and looked at the doctor expectantly.

**Well,now you know. This story is far from over. I hope to post the next part soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and Review! I'm hoping for at least 5 this time.**

Chapter 8

"Yes?", replied Hotch on behalf of everyone.

"I'm Dr. Simon. I've been treating Ms Prentiss."

"How is she, Doctor?", asked Rossi.

"We expect Ms Prentiss to make a full recovery. Eventually."

"Eventually?",asked Morgan. The doctor sighed.

"The patient is now conscious, but not alert yet. She awakened while we were working on her but quickly went to sleep again. I don't know when she will awaken again. She has several contusions, bruises covering her entire body, three cracked ribs, and a fractured arm. The bruises should clear within a few days. The ribs will take a couple of weeks and the arm needs to remain in a cast for about six weeks."

"How long till she can return home?", asked Reid.

"We'd like to keep her here a couple of weeks to monitor her condition.", answered Dr. Simon.

"What about the baby?",asked JJ.

"I'm not Louisa's Doctor,so I can't answer that. Dr O'Reilly will be in to speak with you shortly, I'm quite certain." , was the Doctor's reply.

"Can we see Emily, Dr. Simon?", asked Garcia.

"She's resting at this moment. Someone will be out to fetch you once she is able to receive visitors.

"Thankyou, Dr. Simon." , said Hotch. The doctor gave them a nod and left to check on his patient.

"I'm going to update Chief Strauss on what's going on, and call the Ambasador. I'll be back shortly." ,Hotch said to the others. Receiving nods from all of them, he headed down the hall. After a few minutes, Louisa's doctor entered the waiting room and introduced himself.

"How is she?",asked Garcia.

"Louisa is fine. There wasn't enough of the drug in her system do to any damage. She will be able to return home tomorrow."

"What will happen to her?",asked Reid. The doctor looked at him questioningly.

"He means that, with Louisa's mom in the Hospital for at least a couple of weeks,where will Louisa stay?", Morgan clarified.

"Well, since the father is unavailable for obvious reasons, If Ms Prentiss didn't list a next of kin or POA, Louisa may have to be placed in Foster care for awhile."

"No!", said Garcia harshly. JJ placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Pen, If Emily didn't have time to specify who would care for Louisa in case of emergency, there's nothing they can do. It's out of their hands. And ours.",she said.

"If Emily were to wake up and you could ask her If she has someone in mind ,could she arrange that before the baby is released? Would that prevent the child from going into the system?", asked Rossi. The doctor sighed and said,

"Perhaps, if she were to wake up and be alert enough to make that decision, something could be worked out. Another option would be if a blood relative came forward to accept responsibility for the child. If that doesn't happen then, I'm sorry, we have no other choice but to alert the authorities to transport the baby to a temporary foster home." With that, Dr. O' Reilly left the group and went off on his rounds.

"Didn't your boss say that Chief Prentiss's mother was on her way from Africa?", Andrews asked.

"She should arrive anytime now. Let's just hope she will be willing to keep the baby for a few weeks.", replied Rossi.

"Why wouldn't she?",asked Simmons.

"Let's just say she isn't the warmest person in the world.", Morgan said.

"What Morgan means is, she's very career minded. I have no doubt that she loves her daughter and is very concerned about her. Even if Emily has told her about the baby, though, I'm not sure how the ambassador will react to being a baby-sitter for several weeks.",Rossi said. At that moment, Hotch returned. The members of the BAU team deflated when the saw the look on his face.

"Oh no. Don't tell me Strauss wants us all home now!", Rossi said.

"We can't go!", said Garcia, "Emily isn't even awake yet and then she won't leave the hospital for another couple of weeks."

"She agreed to letting you all stay for another week and a half."

"And you?",asked Reid.

"I was ordered to return in three days."

"What? Why?", asked JJ.

"She is upset that we haven't hired a replacement for Prentiss yet. She has taken matters into her own hands.",said Hotch.

"What does she need you for,then?",asked Morgan, angrily.

"She has several candidate lined up for me to interview. She wants me to make my decision by the end of next week.",replied Hotch.

"Why? We're doing fine as we are!", said Garcia.

"Apparently not according to Erin.", Rossi answered. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Emily Prentiss is awake and able to receive visitor at this time. Please go in one at a time. She's a bit disoriented and we don't want to overwhelm her."

"Thankyou." ,Rossi replied for everyone. Then they all went one by one to visit there friend, beginning with JJ.

Emily's face lit up when JJ entered the room.

"Jayje." she said,weakly.

"Hey Em.",JJ said gently squeezing her hand

"I knew you guys would find me.",Emily said,smiling a little.

"Well..", said JJ "We weren't going to give up till we did. Separately, Garcia and Andrews are Amazing, but together? WOW!" Emily started to chuckled then stopped short and said,

"Ouch!" JJ started to call for the nurse but Emily held up her hand.

"I'm ok. Louisa? Where's Louisa?"

"She's fine. She will be able to leave here tomorrow. There's something I need to talk to you about, though."

"What?", asked Emily,concerned. JJ told her about what the doctor had told them. Emily said that if the Ambassador was willing, She would prefer for Louisa to be in her care. JJ offered to help care for the baby while she was there too. Emily tried to desuade her, not wanting JJ to have to be away from Will and Henry for that long, but JJ convinced her to let her help. After a few minutes, JJ left to allow the others a turn.

When it was Hotch's turn, he discovered that disoriented was actually code for scared to death. Emily was polite to him while he was there, but she was tensed up the whole time and scrunched as far away from him as she could get. Her entire body language screamed ,"Stay away from me!" Hotch kept his visit short. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. After everyone had gotten a turn to see Emily, they met back in the waiting room, and discussed what they had observed. Emily had seemed very glad to see Garcia, JJ, and even Reid. For some reason though, she had been very uncomfortable around all the others.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital room, Emily was feeling very guilty. She didn't understand why she was suddenly scared of some of her closest friends. Especially Hotch,Rossi, and Morgan. They were her family. She knew they wouldn't hurt her. Alone now, Emily began to cry softly. When would she feel normal again? Had Clyde taken that away from her forever?

Back in the waiting room, a couple of hours later, Hotch and the rest of the team were talking and eating dinner, which Rossi and Morgan had brought back from the cafeteria. The Interpol agents had left, leaving only the BAU team. They were waiting for the Ambassador to arrive. Suddenly, a voice said loudly,

"Where is she?! Where is My daughter?!"

**Well, That was somewhat of a filler chapter but I wanted to show the team in the hospital waiting and I wanted to get some things settled before bringing in the Ambassador. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! Hopefully I will update soon and I promise more action in the next chapter. At least 5 reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, Now you get to see how Ambassador Prentiss reacts to everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**

Chapter 9

All eyes looked up to see a very uptight Ambassador Prentiss.

"Ambassador Prentiss." ,said Hotch, "It's nice to see you again. I regret that it's under these circumstances."

"Agent Hotchner. Tell me right this minute where my daughter is!", the ambassador demanded. JJ gently broke in.

"Ma'am, we will get you in to see Emily, but first there is something we need to discuss with you."

"What could possibly be so important that you have to talk with me before taking me to my daughter?" , asked the ambassador, indignantly.

"M'a'am, if you will come with us, we'll show you.", said Rossi. Ambassador Prentiss was about to argue again, but something in Rossi's tone silenced her. She resignedly sighed and followed the agents. She was very confused and indignant when she found they had stopped in the nursery of the hospital.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are we here? I demand to see my daughter this minute!" ,said the ambassador.

"Ma'am. How much did your daughter reveal to you of what has been happening the past few weeks with her?", asked Hotch.

"The last time my daughter and I spoke was three weeks ago. I spoke to her just before I left for Africa. Why?" ,said Emily's mother warily. Hotch sighed and said,

"Well, quite a bit has happened to her since then, and I don't simply mean her abduction." Hotch then began to tell the woman the whole story from the beginning. By the time he was finished, the normally well composed woman was standing in shock with her mouth hanging open. After a few minutes she recovered and said,

"So, one of these babies is my granddaughter?" JJ nodded.

"Which one?" , asked the woman, who looked a little overwhelmed.

"That one." ,said Rossi, pointing to Louisa. The ambassador slowly walked over to the crib and gently stroked the baby's soft hair.

"What will happen to her if I don't accept temporary responsibility for her?",she asked, not looking at any of the team.

"Well, the doctor said that if a family member doesn't accept her, she will be put in temporary foster care." ,said JJ, softly. the older woman looked at them for a moment, and they could see in her eyes that she was considering that. Suddenly,though, she was all business again.

"All right. Take me to my daughter now." ,Ambassador Prentiss said, coldly. The others sighed and Hotch said,

"Ok. Let's go." When they got to Emily's room, they found she was awake again. She saw Rossi and Hotch and tensed up. However, she relaxed visibly when she saw JJ.

"We'll leave. I'm going to go get our hotel rooms anyway." , said Rossi. Then he and Hotch left, leaving the ambassador and JJ with Emily.

"Em. You have another visitor." ,said JJ, gently.

"Mother?", asked Emily, when she saw the woman standing next to JJ.

"Were you not informed that I was coming?", asked Emily's mother, confused by her daughter's surprised reaction.

"JJ told me you were on your way.", said Emily, "Have you seen Louisa yet?"

"Yes. I have. I was introduced before coming up here.", was the short reply.

"I'm going to head to the hotel for the night. Emily, I will be back tomorrow. It was good seeing you again, Ambassador." ,said JJ. The Ambassador gave a short nod of acknowledgement, and Emily said,

"Thanks for everything, Jayje. See you tomorrow." JJ squeezed Emily's hand and walked out the door. The mother and daughter were left in awkward silence. Finally, the ambassador spoke.

"Well, I know you have decided to keep this baby. You already adopted her."

"Yes, Mother, I did.",said Emily, not sure where this was leading, but not liking the direction the conversation was headed in.

"You never did ask my advice about things. I could have told you this was a bad idea,what with your crazy hours.",the older woman continued. Emily rolled her eyes and said,

"Mother, I thought about that when I took Louisa have been made for that. And I may not have this job much longer. I am going to be looking into other possibilities."

"What?! How could you?! You just left your job in America,which I may add, was a very bad decision, and took this office job in a foreign country! Now you don't like this job either? You are never going to make it far in life if you quit a job every time it gets too tough.", ranted Emily's mother.

"Well, excuse me, Mother,but getting kidnapped and nearly killed by a boss who turned out to be a psychopathic murderer doesn't leave one feeling very comfortable with going back to work at that place." ,said Emily, barely controlling her anger and hurt at her mother's seeming indifference. Her mother threw up her hands in frustration and said,

"I shouldn't have come here! You don't need me. You can obviously take care of yourself! I'm just in the way!I'm leaving now. I have better things to do than sit around here and argue with my ungrateful daughter!" With that, she stalked off down the hall.

"Mother,wait!" Emily called after her, but it was too late. The Ambassador was already gone. Emily regretted losing her temper. She should be trying to have a cordial relationship with her mother, if only for Louisa's sake. If the Ambassador didn't take responsibility for Louisa for a few weeks, the baby would have to go to a foster home. Emily didn't want that for her baby.

The next day, the team came back to visit Emily. Reid was still the only one of the men that Emily wasn't scared of. The two of them played chess together for a long time that day. Garcia came in with filled croissants from a nearby bakery and Emily's favorite tea. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch sent messages with JJ, Garcia, and Reid,but they didn't come in the room very often because they didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable. Emily felt bad about that but she couldn't help how she felt. Emily hated Clyde Easter for doing this to her. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for making her scared of some of the people she loved the most.

The Ambassador did come back after a couple of had thought about it for a little bit, and decided that she couldn't let poor Louisa, who was her granddaughter no matter how it had come about, be sent into the system. With help from JJ, Elizabeth Prentiss was able to mend things with her daughter and make arrangements to care for her granddaughter at Emily's apartment. The baby would be more comfortable in her own home,even if she hadn't lived there yet. All the things that the infant would need were at the apartment anyway.

The baby had one more day in the hospital, so that gave Garcia, JJ, and Emily the chance to help the ambassador bond with her granddaughter. The woman had a lot to learn about caring for an infant. Emily had been cared for most of the time by a nanny. Surprinigly though, Emily's mother learned quickly. JJ and Garcia would also be taking turns the first week helping the new grandmother settle into the role.

The next day, the baby was ready to be released into the ambassador's care. She and JJ had just been spending time with Louisa, and were on their way to visit Emily before heading to the apartment. They had just gotten off on Emily's floor and were headed down the hallway to her room, when all of a sudden they heard a loud, terrified scream!

**Well, what do you think is going on now? Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are VERY much appreciated! I would prefer at least 5 before I continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 10.**

JJ and The Ambassador looked at each other in horror, and JJ took off running to the room, gun in hand. Upon arriving, she saw Emily thrashing in the bed and Hotch standing just inside the door looking helpless. JJ quickly put her gun back in the holster and rushed to Emily's bed.

"Emily? Em, wake up!", said JJ. Emily didn't wake,and she continued to thrash around. JJ placed her hands on her shoulders and said again,

"Emily, Honey, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Suddenly, Emily jolted awake and stared at JJ, not quite focusing yet. An instant later, she collapsed in JJ's arms, sobbing. JJ held her and stroked her hair. She was shocked at this uncharacteristic reaction from Emily. She didn't let that stop her from comforting the woman the best that she could.

"It's ok. It was Just a dream. You're ok. I'm here. You're safe." , JJ said soothingly. The Ambassador, like Hotch, looked on helplessly. She wished she could comfort her daughter now. Unfortunately their relationship left a lot to be desired. Emily's mother vowed to do better and help her daughter through this time. She also vowed to be a better grandmother than she had been a mother. Hotch looked on for a few moments then left the room before Emily noticed him. He didn't want to make her even more distressed.

" Louisa!" Emily, cried out. JJ rubbed her friend's back and replied,

"She's ok. She's in her crib here at the hospital."

"He's going to hurt her. He said he's going to kill her! My baby!", Emily said, acting nearly hysterical.

"Honey. Clyde Easter is in prison. He can't hurt either one of you again.", JJ assured her. Suddenly Emily's eyes widened and she shoved away from JJ, covering her mouth with her hand. JJ knew that look. She had seen it enough times with Henry. She quickly grabbed a basin and held it in front of Emily, who proceeded to empty out the contents of her stomach. JJ held the woman's hair out of her face with one hand and rubbed her back soothingly with the other. After Emily was finished being sick, JJ carried the basin over to the sink.

After a few moments, Emily calmed down. By that time, she was alert enough to be really embarrassed by her behavior. She tried to apologize, but JJ stopped her.

"Emily, You don't have to be so strong all the time. You've just been through a horrible experience and were hurt by a man you trusted. Not to mention you are a mom now and that brings on a whole new range of emotions. Trust me, I know." Emily began to tear up again. JJ continued, looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"Em, don't ever be ashamed of how you feel. You're human like the rest of us. Remember, the team is still your family and we love you. We'll always be there for you." Emily reached for JJ's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks." , she whispered. JJ nodded and squeezed back.

"Anytime, Sister. Anytime." Emily swallowed hard and then said,

"I need to see my baby? Can I see her now?"

"I'll go see to it." , said the Ambassador who had been watching the scene silently up to that point. Then she quickly left the room. Emily groaned.

"She's been here that whole time? She saw how I behaved just now? Great."

"Em, what did I just tell you? You don't have to be embarrassed." ,said JJ.

"Maybe not around you, Jayje. My mother, however, is a different story. A Prentiss never shows weakness. She will be ashamed of me now. See how she just made the first excuse to leave the room? She couldn't even make eye contact!"

"Emily, She just needs time to learn. I have been talking to her and she regrets how she was when you were a little girl. She wants a second chance. You can't expect her to change overnight, though. You just need to give her a chance."

"Ok.", said Emily with a sigh. Just then, Ambassador Prentiss returned.

"I spoke with a nurse. She is going to bring Louisa in in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, Mother.", said Emily, feeling very awkward. When the baby was brought in, JJ said goodby to Emily and the ambassador and kissed the baby on the head. Then she left to give the family some privacy.

Out in the waiting room, JJ found her team sitting there, looking somber. The two Inspectors from Emily's new team were also there.

"What's going on, you guys?", she asked.

"I just received a call from Scotland yard.", said Inspector Mccormick.

"What's wrong?", asked JJ, tightly. Inspector Simmons replied,

"Clyde Easter was just found in his cell,dead. Apparently, he hung himself."

"Oh, my gosh." ,said JJ softly.

"What do we tell Emily?", asked Reid. JJ shook her head and said,

"Nothing, yet. She's spending time with Louisa and her mother right now. We should give them privacy."

"When should we tell her?", asked Garcia.

"We will tell her when the time's right.", Hotch said, "Now I need to get to the airport. I am going in quickly to say goodby to Emily. Rossi, when the time is right, I think you and JJ should be the ones to tell her." Rossi nodded, and Hotch headed off to Emily's room. He knocked on the door and slowly walked in.

"I apologize for interupting, but I need to head to the airport. Strauss wants me back at work tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming, Hotch.", said Emily quietly. The fear was still there but Hotch sensed that it wasn't quite as strong. That was a good sign.

"Emily, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you are back on your feet soon and if you need anything, even just to talk, don't hesitate to call." , Hotch continued. Emily gave a small smile and simply said,

"Thanks." Hotch gave her a nod and headed off down the hall." Emily's mother turned to her and said,

"If you were to start dating him, I wouldn't disapprove.", she said, slyly.

"Mother, Hotch is my former boss, We aren't going to date."

"Exactly. You're former boss. He is no longer your boss. It wouldn't be inappropriate." Emily rolled her eyes and said,

"He lives in Virginia and I live in London. It wouldn't work out. Anyway, I'm not interested in Romance right now. It's not going to happen. Please stop pushing, Mother." the ambassador shrugged and said coyly,

"I was simply stating that I wouldn't be upset if you and he got together." Emily just sighed and looked down and her baby.

Over the next week the ambassador got Louisa settled into her new home. JJ and Garcia took turns helping her with the baby girl. Rossi, Morgan and Reid also took their turns bonding with the infant. They also spent a lot of time at the hospital with Emily. Rossi and Morgan took turns being in the room with Emily along with someone else. This helped Emily become more comfortable with the men. By the end of the week things were nearly back to normal with them. The team had one more day in London. Their flight back to America would leave the next afternoon. JJ and Rossi knew they had to tell Emily about Easter. It was now or never. The two of them walked into Emily's room right after lunch. Emily smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys! JJ, I know you guys are leaving tomorrow. I bet you'll be glad to see Will and Henry." JJ gave her a little smile and said,

"Yeah, I miss my boys." Emily sighed and said,

"I have to admit though, I've gotten used to having you guys around here. It won't be the same without you."

"We'll miss you too, Kiddo. But we're only a phone call, or video chat away."

"I know.",said Emily, then she saw the looks on their faces and said,

"Ok. Something's wrong. I can tell. What is it?" JJ sighed and said,

"Emily, there's something we need to tell you." Emily nodded and said,

"OK. What's up?"

"Emily, earlier this week, right before Hotch headed to the airport, Inspector Mccormick came to the hospital to talk to us." , began JJ.

"He said he had just received a call from Scotland Yard.",added Rossi.

"Did, Easter escape?", asked Emily,fearfully. JJ shook her head.

"Emily,", she said,"Clyde was found dead in his cell. He hung himself."

"It's over, Kiddo. It's really over.", said Rossi, gently. Emily knew though, that even though Clyde was gone forever and could never hurt her or anyone else again,It was not over for her. She looked at them and said,

"Thanks for letting me know. I need to be alone for awhile. Could you guys please leave?"

"Em,", began JJ.

"Please, Jayje." , pleaded Emily. JJ looked at her friend and knew she was serious. She nodded at Rossi and then squeezed Emily's hand.

"Ok, Em. We'll be right outside in the waiting room if you need us though. Ok?"

"We're here for you, Emily. Never forget that." ,Rossi added, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know. Thanks. I'll see you later."

When her friends were gone, Emily finally let the tears fall. She released the emotions she thought she had buried. She cried for the loss of her confidence, and for the loss of a trusted friend who had turned on her. Mostly, though, she cried out of relief. Clyde was dead and couldn't hurt her or her baby again. She could go home in a few days and get back to her life. That's what she tried to convince herself of, anyway. Deep down though, she knew things wouldn't be truly normal for her for a very long time.

**Well, Emily's now releasing all the emotions she's held in for the past few days. Hopefully she will let the team help her get past this nightmare. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I would prefer at least five!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. I will be bringing Blake in but don't worry, Emily is still the main part of this story. Hope you like it. Please read and review!**

Chapter 11

About a week later, things were getting better for Emily. She was back home now, but her mother was still staying with her to help with the baby until her arm healed. The ribs were nearly all well. Emily would also be able to start back to work limitedly on Monday.

Meanwhile, back in the USA, Hotch called the team in to the Round Table Room. When they had all gathered, Hotch said,

"I have an announcement."

"What's going on Hotch?" ,asked Morgan.

"Well, as you know, I came back from London a few days before you guys did so I could look over the files that Strauss gave me concerning a replacement. Upon careful consideration, I settled on three and gave the files to the committee for their consideration. I received a call today and they have made their decision."

"Emily's being replaced?" , questioned Garcia, clearly upset.

"Garcia, you knew this would have to happen sooner or later. Emily has been off this team professionally for a couple of months now. We are short an agent and have been for that amount of time." ,said Rossi, gently.

"We've been doing fine.", retorted Garcia, "And besides, what if my Raven Beauty decides to return now that things have changed sense she started at Interpol?" JJ sighed and said kindly but firmly,

"Pen, you know that's not going to happen. There were reasons that Emily left and those reasons aren't just going to go away." Garcia hung her head and said quietly,

"I know." Morgan squeezed her hand and she felt a little better.''

"So, who IS this new agent?", asked Reid.

"Her name is Alex Blake. She's been teaching at the academy but she has all the qualifications to work with the team. I feel she will be a great asset to us. She will start in two weeks." ,replied Hotch

"I know her. I have been a guest lecturer in her class a few times. I agree with Hotch. She will be an asset to the team.", said Reid, addressing the entire table. Garcia made a face but didn't comment.

On Monday, Emily awakened early and got ready for work with minimal difficulty. The ambassador got Louisa ready for the day and then fed her. She would be attending daycare that day because the ambassador had some business to attend to. She would pick up the baby late that afternoon. Emily quickly finished her breakfast and picked up her purse. She leaned over and kissed her daughter. Then, saying goodby to her mother, she headed out the door to catch a cab.

Once Emily got to the Interpol building, her team and others she worked with all surrounded her and peppered her with questions. They were all very glad she was back.

Emily worked until 7 PM and then headed home to spend time with her daughter. Emily was settling in to her role as a mommy very nicely. She and Louisa had already bonded during the days with Clyde and now the baby girl trusted her completely. There were a few scars from the incident though. The baby didn't like to be away from Emily at all. If someone held her and Emily wasn't right in her line of sight, Louisa screamed loud enough to alert the whole city. This was a bit stressful for Emily. She hardly got any sleep. the Interpol chief hoped this stage would be over quickly.

At work the next day Emily received a visit from from the Acting Director of Interpol. She greeted him cordially, then said,

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"Well, Chief Prentiss, as you know, we are hosting the summer Olympics here in London and This office is in charge of getting things organized. Your team has been doing a wonderful job seeing to what needs to be done."

"Thankyou. I have a lot of faith in my team. I knew I could trust them to handle things while I was recovering." ,said Emily.

"They have. However, I have been alerted that there is a slight problem with the security detail you recruited. The problem arose a few days ago. I assume they just didn't want to bother you with it while you were recovering from your ordeal so they came straight to me." Emily nodded and asked,

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems that the security team was called out on a mission in Iraq and their time of return is unknown. We need a replacement detail and we need it in two days. I have already asked some of your inspectors to be part of that detail as well as your Tech. We need at least two more people on the team, though." Emily thought for a moment, then smiled.

"You know, I do know just the people for the job. I'll get right on it."

The man thanked her and left. Emily immediately picked up the phone to make the call.

**Well, There it is folks. Emily is now back to work and the Olympics are about to begin. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I prefer at least 5 or more before I update! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 12

Emily was standing by the baggage claim at the airport in London feeling a little impatient. She was expecting someone to show up any moment. Actually, she was expecting two someones. Suddenly she heard someone call out,

"Em!" She looked up and broke into a big grin as she saw who was making their way toward her. Before she new it she was being wrapped in a gentler than usual hug by Penelope Garcia.

"Hey, PG!" Emily said hugging her friend back the best she could with one arm.

"Hey Princess, How are ya feeling?" , asked Morgan coming up behind Garcia. Emily hugged him, too, replying,

"Hey, Morgan. Much better! Thanks for asking!" Then the three friends headed over to the baggage claim to retrieve Morgan and Garcia's luggage. Once they had the luggage, Emily lead them all out the doors, saying as they walked out,

"My mom let me use her car and driver today so you wouldn't have to get a cab."

"Sweet! Let's get going. I can't wait to see my little Cupcake, Louisa." ,said Garcia. Emily chuckled and said,

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come up with a nickname for her." By that time they were at the car, so they put the suitcases in the trunk and climbed in. When they had closed the doors, the driver pulled out and headed to the flat, where Louisa was cuddled and played with by her unofficial aunt and uncle.

The next day, Emily took Morgan and Garcia to the Interpol offices to meet with the rest of their Security team. They all knew each other already because of the case with Emily. Now they would get the chance to really work together. Emily and the Security team went to look over the grounds where the Olympics would be held. The mapped out the area so they could have a clear picture on how they could best keep it safe.

That night, at around eleven ,Emily left Baby Louisa with Garcia after her feeding, and pulled Morgan into another room to talk to him. She had her computer set up for Skype as well.

"What's going on Prentiss?" asked Morgan.

"I will let you know in a minute once I connect with JJ. A few minutes later, JJ's face came over the computer.

"Hey Em! What's going on? Did Morgan and Pen get there ok?"

"They're here. In fact, Morgan is with me right now. I kinda wanted to ask you both something."

"Ok. Shoot.", said Morgan, and JJ nodded in agreement. Emily took a deep breath and began.

"I've been thinking. Louisa deserves a whole extended family and while I know she has all of you guys as honerary Aunts and Uncles without even asking, I feel she needs Godparents too. I've seen how good Reid and Garcia have been for Henry and I want that for Lou. I called you two together in here, or in JJ's case on there," said Emily pointing at the computer. JJ and Morgan laughed. Emily then continued.

" Because I want you two to be Louisa's Godparents." JJ and Morgan were too surprised to say anything for a minute. Then they recovered and JJ said,

"Emily, I'd love to be Lou's Godmother." Morgan nodded and said,

"And I would be honored to be her Godfather." JJ then added,

"Can you have Pen bring in my Goddaughter so I can see her." Emily called Garcia in and they all got to talk and JJ had a chance to see the baby. Then JJ had to go make dinner and Emily had to get Louisa back to sleep, so they signed off.

The next Monday, at Quantico, the new agent started at the BAU. Hotch gathered the team in the round table room to meet her, before they left on the new case. Kevin Lynch also joined them. He was was substituting for Garcia while she was in London.

"Team, this is SSA, Alex Blake." Hotch introduced the team members and Kevin indevidually, and they all greeted each other politely. Then Hotch, added,

"This isn't everyone. Two of our members are in London on a special assigment. They are a part of the Security detail for the Summer Olympics. You'll get to meet them when they return." Alex nodded, clearly impressed. JJ then briefed everyone on the case and They all headed out after Hotch said,

"Wheels up in thirty."

Back in London, Emily was busy preparing things for the Olympics, which would hold it's opening Ceremony the next day. She was in a meeting with her security detail when she received an important phone call. She excused herself and took the call. It was the acting director for Interpol, James Maddison. She arranged to meet with him for lunch that day because he said he had something very important to discuss with her. Emily was slightly anxious about that for the rest of the morning.

At 1PM, Emily entered the restaurant and was directed to the table. After they had given their drink orders, Director Maddison said,

"Cheif Prentiss, I am going to just get right to the are wanting to fill the Director's position permanently. You are on the short list of possible candidates. Would you consider accepting that position?"

**So, what do you think Emily's answer will be? Do you think she should take that job? Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I am hoping for at least 5 before the next update! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Chapter 13

Emily was speechless for a few minutes. When she recovered, she said,

"Wow. I.. just don't know what to say, sir. I am going to need some time to think about it. Would that be all right?" The acting director nodded.

"Of course. I will need your answer no later than three weeks from tomorrow, though."

"Thankyou. I will have an answer for you by then,Sir." ,Emily said.

Soon, the waiter came back with Their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. They ordered their food and ate quickly when it arrived. Then they headed back to Interpol.

That evening, Emily considered telling her friends and her mother about the new offer but decided against it. This was something she needed to work out on her own. She knew her mother would put too much pressure on her to take it, and Emily didn't need that added pressure.

The next day was the opening of the Olympic games. Garcia, Morgan, and their security team was there bright and early to make sure things were all set. The opening ceremony went off without a hitch. It was about 1AM before Morgan and Garcia returned to Emily's. They wouldn't get much sleep before they had to be back at the games the next morning.

Things went on like this for the duration of the games. The job itself wasn't too exciting. Nothing really dangerous ever happened. It was fun to get to see some of the games in person, though. At least for Morgan. Garcia mainly watched from the security cameras. The last day of the games was when things got really exciting. Garcia saw something suspicious on one of her security cameras. Someone was heading under one of the sets of bleachers ,and then Garcia lost sight of him. She radioed Simmons who was closest to those bleachers. He in turn Radioed Morgan and Mccormick for back up. He then sneaked up closer to get a better look. upon reaching a spot where he could get a clear view of the suspicious Character, he said softly into his radio,

"I've got him in sight. He's a big fellow wearing a black leather jacket and a tee-shirt. He has black wavy hair and a stubble of a beard." Simmons looked more closely, then said,

"Uh Oh. He has a gun and he's aiming it across the field at the set of bleachers to the right."

"I'm near those Bleacher's. The Prime Minister is sitting in the third row. You don't suppose…", began Mccormick, but he was interrupted by Morgan.

"Let's not wait to find out. I'm closer to Simmons' side. Simmons, I'm on my way!" Simmons slowly walked toward the Bleachers, gun poised. Morgan burst around the corner and then slowly made his way to the bleachers along with Simmons. Once they arrived, Morgan said,

"Ok, Sir. Turn around slowly with your hands up and drop your weapon."

The man slowly turned, but had a smirk on his face. Then, instead of dropping his weapon. He aimed it directly at simmons and Morgan.

Back in her security booth, Garcia watched intently as she saw the gun pointed at her Hotstuff. Tears ran down her face as she saw Morgan lower his weapon and try to talk the possible assassin down. She quickly radioed Andrews and told him in code to get over to where Morgan and Simmons were to see if he could get an angle on the man under the bleachers.

Back at the bleachers, Morgan was still trying to talk the man down. He was quickly loosing ground with him. The man put his finger on the trigger and pulled. Then there was a loud bang.

Garcia cried in relief. The bullet from the assassin's gun had missed Morgan by what looked like Inches. She watched as Morgan ran under the bleachers and out of sight followed by Simmons. She sobbed when Morgan came on the radio and said,

"He's down. Andrews got him. We're all ok, Baby Girl. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok. Ok." ,Garcia managed to choke out. She quickly dried her tears and got back to work. The day wasn't over yet. The security team would need to do crowd control after that incident to make sure panic didn't spread. Simmons called someone to come get the body. Then he stayed with it until it was picked up, while the rest of the team resumed their posts. As soon as Morgan got a lunch break, He headed to the Security booth to see Garcia.

"Hey baby Girl." , He said. Garcia turned around and looked at him. Then she jumped up and threw her arms around him, saying,

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Morgan hugged her tightly and chuckled a little, saying,

"Believe me, Sweetness, I don't ever want to scare you like that again." He held her for a few more seconds and then he let her go.

"Hungry?", he asked. Garcia nodded and said,

"I could eat." Morgan asked what she was hungry for and she said to surprise her, so Morgan headed to one of the concession stands and got food for them to share. They sat in the security both and ate together.

By the time they reached Emily's flat that night, she had already heard about the incident and began bombarding them with questions. They answered them the best they could and then Emily said,

"I'm so glad you're alright, Morgan." Morgan grinned and said,

"Thanks, Em."

"So, Morgan, we leave on Sunday so I was thinking maybe you and I could sight see and souvenir shop a little bit tomorrow and then Saturday Emily could show us around London from a citizen's point of view.", said Garcia.

"Ooh! That would be so much fun. There are so many places I could show you guys!" , said Emily, enthusiastically.

"I'd be up for that." , said Morgan, with a smile.

So, the next day, While Emily was at work, Morgan and Garcia headed out on the town. They took baby Louisa with them because the Ambassador was called out of the country for a few days. They went into little shops and got several souvenirs, agreeing to decide who got what later. They also bought a couple of things for themselves. Garcia went a little overboard with her shopping as usual. Other than that, the only specifically personal Items they bought were for children. Morgan got a Union Jack flag onsie for Louisa and Garcia picked out a toy modal double decker bus for Henry. They toured London Bridge and rode on the London Eye. Then they stopped for lunch at a fun restaurant. After eating, they headed back to the flat so Louisa could have a nap. When Emily got home from work, they all went out to dinner. It was a great ending to a wonderful day.

Saturday, Emily took them to all the places they had missed such as a tour of the authors homes and the Changing of the Guards at Buckingham Palace. Emily stopped in stores to pick up souvenirs for Hotch and Rossi and Jack. She was more specific then Garcia and Morgan had been. For Rossi there was a set of shot glasses with scenery of London on them. For Hotch, she bought a paper weight with Big Ben on it. Jack got a Dr Suess type hat with the Union Jack on it. After eating lunch, they all headed back to the Flat and Emily told them she had a surprise. They all rested for a little bit, and then went out for dinner. Then the limo came for them and Emily gave the driver some directions.

"The surprise,it turned out, was three tickets to see a play at the Royal Shakespearian Theatre. Emily had bought the tickets as soon as she knew Morgan and Garcia were coming. They all enjoyed the production.

Back at Emily's, Garcia helped make the baby's bottle, while Morgan held the baby. Garcia handed the bottle to Morgan and then they all sat down.

"We leave tomorrow.", said Garcia, sadly.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you guys so much. It will be too quiet around here without you."

"Emily, your arm is still broken. What are you gonna do until your mom gets back?" , asked Morgan. Emily laughed a little.

"Don't worry Morgan. My Mom has recruited one of her maids to come over and help me until she gets back. She'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Garcia and Morgan looked relieved. Emily suddenly got an idea.

" Hey, PG. I know how we can keep in touch regularly even when I am out of contact or on assignment."

"How?", asked Pen.

"Tea of the Month Club.", replied Emily.

"What's that?", asked Morgan.

"Once every month, I will send you a tea flavor and then we can discuss it." Morgan looked doubtful, But Garcia was intrigued.

"That sounds so cool! Then we could even have cyber tea parties when we are able to Skype! That could be how we keep with our ladies nights!" Emily grinned and said,

"Exactly."

"Sounds great for a ladies night type thing but what about Pretty boy and I. Or Hotch and Rossi?", said Morgan, skeptically. Emily thought for a minute and then said,

"Book reviews?" Morgan smiled at that and said,

"Works for me."

The next day, Emily went with Morgan and Garcia to the airport to see them off. After she hugged them both she turned to Garcia,

"PG. I want you to promise me to be nice to whoever replaces me on the team." Garcia looked at Emily with an innocent expression on her face.

"Don't give me that innocent look. I know how you are with change. I also know that you probably will avoid making the new agent feel welcome because you feel your family dynamic is in jeopardy."

"I can be welcoming!" , said Garcia indignantly.

"I know you can, so I want you to accept things for what they are and keep an open mind." , said Emily gently. Garcia sighed but didn't comment.

"Don't worry, Prentiss. I'll make sure Baby Girl is her usual, sweet self." Morgan said softly. Emily grinned and hugged them both one more time. Her friends each gave Louisa a little kiss on her head,then it was time for them to board their flight. Emily waved at them till they were out of sight, then she pushed the stroller out to the limo where the driver helped her buckle the baby into the infant seat. After the baby and Emily were safely buckled in, the driver took them home.

The next afternoon, Emily was at work, when her phone rang.

"Prentiss.", she answered.

"Ms Prentiss, this is Ralph Harrison from the FBI academy in Virginia." Emily was surprised, but she quickly replied,

"Yes, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Well, there is a teaching position open at the academy and we are interested in hiring you for the job."

"Wow. I'm flattered, Sir. I am currently working for Interpol in London. If I took this job, there are several things I need to consider. May I have some time to think about it?", Emily asked.

"I understand that this is a big decision for you. I need to fill the position soon. I can give you a week, though. Would that work for you?"

"Yes. That will be fine. Thankyou. I will give you my answer by the end of the week."

"I will be awaiting your cal,l then. Goodbye." Emily said goodbye and hung up. Then she sighed. Now she had two job offers to consider. One of them only had four days left before she had to decide. The other, only seven days. Both would be great jobs. Which would would be best? Should she just stick with her current job? Emily just didn't have the answers,right now.

**Well, there you have it. What will Emily decide? I added the part about the assasin cause I felt the story was going to slow and needed some sort of action. Some of the other stuff that I put in with Emily talking to Garcia about tea of the month, and the shopping and Emily telling Garcia to be nice to Blake was setting the stage for what actually happened in the show. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. Hoping for at least 5 before I update! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 for you. There is alot more to come. Here is where Emily finally makes her decision though. Hope you like it. Please read and review**

**Chapter 14**

A few nights later, Emily was sitting on her couch holding her daughter on her lap. The Ambassador looked at her daughter and noticed that her mind appeared to be somewhere else.

"Is something bothering you, Dear?", Ambassador Prentiss asked. Emily jerked herself out of her thoughts and looked at her mother.

"What? Oh. No. I'm fine, Mother.", she answered, distractedly. The Ambassador looked skeptical.

"Are you sure. You are pretty quiet and your mind appears to be wandering." Emily smiled in a way she hoped was convincing.

" Really, Mother. I'm fine. Just tired."

"All right then. Would you like some tea?" Emily sighed tiredly and then said,

"That would be nice. Thanks." The older woman brewed the tea and brought it to Emily, Then she took the baby so the younger woman could enjoy the beverage. Emily was very glad that her cast would be removed the next day. She was ready to be able to do things for herself. In a few moments Emily's computer dinged. It was Garcia and JJ. The Ambassador took Louisa in the other room to give Emily some privacy.

"Hey Girls!", Emily said once she connected.

"Hey Em! The tea came today. Garcia and I were waiting till we were off so we could Skype." ,JJ said with a grin.

"Awesome! Do you have your tea made?", asked Em. The girls held up their mugs. Then Garcia said,

"And Em, I did take your advice ,eventually, and now I want you to meet someone."

"Ok." ,said Em, not really knowing what she meant. She heard some whispering and protesting and then a face she didn't know appeared in front of the screen.

"Em, this is the newest super hero in the family, Agent Alex Blake.", said Garcia

"Hi.", said Emily with an amused smile. She was used to Garcia's exuberance by now. Alex managed a small smile back.

"Hello, Emily. It's nice to sort of meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"All lies." quipped Emily with a chuckle. The other women joined in the laughter.

"Ah come on, now." , said JJ. The four women chatted for another hour and then signed off. Emily sighed knowing her decision just became harder to make.

The next day Emily kissed her daughter and went to work. On her lunch break, she would go to the doctor and get her cast removed.

While at work she received a call from Director Maddison.

"Cheif Prentiss, I am just calling to say that I'm getting some pressure from the top, and I was wondering when you think you might have an answer for me." Emily sighed and said,

"Sir, I will have an answer for you by tomorrow. Will that be ok?"

"That will have to do. I'll expect to hear from you tomorrow."

"I'll be in touch,Sir.", said Emily. After she hung up, she closed her eyes a laid her head down on her desk, groaning to herself. Why did she have to have all this pressure on her. It was so hard to be a working mother. If it was just Emily, the decision would be much easier. Now, though, she had to think of what was best for her AND Louisa.

That evening, Emily's mother had a business dinner to go to, so Emily and Louisa had the place to themselves. Emily was ok with that. Now she would have the time alone to think. After She fed Louisa and got her to sleep, Emily made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch. She thought about her BAU family and her new friends she met at interpol. She thought about the stresses of moving herself and a baby across the ocean. Then she thought about what each job entailed. A couple of hours later, her tea was cold, but she had made her decision. She would make the calls tomorrow to reveal the decision.

First thing the following morning, Emily got to work and headed straight for her office. She made two calls. The first one was to the acting director of Interpol.

"Sir," she said, "I've made my decision. I appreciate the offer but after careful consideration, I can't accept."

"Are you sure about this, Chief Prentiss?", Director Maddison asked.

"Yes, Sir, I am. I have decided to accept another offer. I promise I won't leave you in a lurch,though. I will help you find a replacement for me just as I would if I had accepted the Director's position. My new job won't start for another month. I do have to be In Virginia, the week before though." ,Emily replied.

"Ok. If your sure. I respect your decision. I'm sure you have a good reason."

"Thankyou, Sir.", said Emily, then they said goodbye and hung up. Emily then made the call to the academy.

"Hello, This is Emily Prentiss. I'm calling to say, that I have decided to accept your offer.

"That's wonderful, Ms Prentiss. We need you to start the day after Labor Day. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, sir. That's fine."

"All right then. We will expect to see you then. Someone will contact you with anything else you will need to know upon beginning this job.

"Thankyou,Sir. I am looking forward to starting at the academy." They said goodbye and Emily got back to work.

That evening, before Emily went home she called her team in her office to break the news. They were all sad that she would be going back across the pond, but they understood her decision. They all congratulated her and offered to help her pack and prepare for the big move. She thanked them and accepted. She knew she could deffinately use the help. After they left there was just one more thing for Emily to do. She got on her computer and logged on to Skype. A few minutes later, a familiar face appeared on the screen,

"Hey, Supergirl! What brings on this happy surprise chat?"

"Hey PG! Is the rest of team around, I sort of have some news and I want to tell you all at once."

"Well you, my Raven Beauty, have perfect timing. They were on a case but they all just got back not five minutes ago. I'll go catch them real fast." , replied Garcia. A few minutes later, the whole team appeared on the screen.

"Hey Em!", said Morgan, "Baby Girl said you have something to report. What's going on?"

"Well, Louisa and I are coming back to the States.", Emily said with a grin.

"What? Really?" ,asked JJ.

"Do you have a place to stay yet?", asked Rossi.

"Are you coming back to the BAU?", asked Reid, glancing at Hotch accusingly. Hotch just shook his head to indicate that he didn't know anything about this.

"Woah! One question at a time, guys. Let's see. Yes, I'm really coming back. I don't have a place to stay yet. I was planning on looking for places once I got back. I will stay at a hotel until I find a place. Reid, I'm not coming back to the BAU. I will be teaching at the academy. I will still see you guys all the time though."

"Emily? When do you start?" ,asked Blake.

"I'll be moving back in three weeks and I start the day after Labor Day.", Emily answered.

"Party at my place the weekend after you get back. We all want to see you as soon as possible." ,said Rossi

"And Louisa too.", added JJ, I want to see my Goddaughter. Morgan nodded in agreement. Emily chuckled and said,

"Sounds great, guys. I can't wait to see you all in person."

"Emily. It will be great to have you back. We really have to go now. There's paperwork to do before we all head home. Let us know if you need any help getting settled in.", said Hotch

"Thanks, Hotch. Tell Jack I look forward to seeing him soon. JJ, tell Will and Henry I said hi and I'll see them soon." , Emily replied. Hotch nodded in acknowlegement and JJ said,

"I will, Em. Can't wait to see you! Bye." The rest of the team said goodby to Emily, then she signed off and prepared to go back to her flat. The hardest part of of her decision was coming soon. She still had to break the news to her mother.

**Well, Emily is coming back to Virginia but she still has to break the news to the Ambassador. How do you think Emily's mom will react? Thanks for reading! Reviews are much ****appreciated. Hoping for at least 5 before I update! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. It's mainly filler but more action and mystery coming up soon! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 15**

"Emily, broke the news to her mother after dinner that evening. She finished feeding Louisa and put her to bed. Then she came out to the living room and said,

"Mother, I need to speak with you for a few minutes."

"Ok. This sounds serious. I'll make some tea and then join you. Would you like some?", the ambassador said. Emily nodded. It would be so much easier to talk if she had her hands occupied. When her mother came back with the tea, Emily said thank you and they both sat down.

"Mother," Emily began, " I had a job offer to take Clyde's place a few weeks ago. The acting director gave me three weeks to think about it. In the meantime, another opportunity came about. It was from Virginia. They want me to teach at the FBI Academy. That is the job I accepted. I will be moving to Virginia in a couple of weeks." While Emily was talking, her mother just sat quietly and listened with a stoic expression on her face. As soon as Emily finished however, the ambassador found her voice.

"Emily, How can you seriously pack up your daughter and move across the ocean, to take a teaching job when you could have a prestigious, well paying job as the director of Interpol?" Emily sighed and said,

"Mother. I've thought long and hard about this. I believe it's the best thing for me and Louisa. Fewer hours, the pay is still good, and we'd be near JJ, Morgan and the others. We have a strong support system there. The team is still family to me."

"I'm the one who's been with you here throughout your recovery. I'm your Mother. I just want what's best for you."

"Mother, I know. You are my mother and Louisa's grandmother and I love you. I am old enough now to know what's best for me and my daughter. You will be going somewhere else soon. You are all over the globe. That's what the interpol job would be like for me. I want to raise my daughter in one place for awhile." , Emily said, gently, The ambassador nodded slowly, pondering that for a minute. Emily spoke again.

"Mother, I still want you in Lou's life and mine. We will expect as many visits as possible." Ambassador Prentiss gave a small smile and said,

"I'll see what I can do." Emily smiled back and hugged her mother. It was something they rarely did, but right now, it felt nice.

About a week later, Simmons, Mccormick, Andrews and their families were helping Emily pack up her apartment as well as sorting out what she would be getting rid of. Emily couldn't take everything with her, so her mom would be bringing what she could on her private plane. Some of the stuff would be shipped as well. Emily's stuff would be going into storage until she found a place for her and Louisa to live. Until they found a place, they would stay with JJ and her family. That had been arranged the day after Emily had let the team know. JJ had gone home that evening and talked to Will and he had said it was fine if Emily stayed with them for awhile. While packing up Louisa's things, Emily talked with Andrews. She told him about tea of the month and then asked,

"Do you think you could keep that going for us? Get Mccormick and Simmons involved too. That way tea of the month doesn't have to end and I can keep in touch with you guys here."

"I'd be happy to do that for you, Chief. It's a great Idea."

"Andrews, I won't be the Chief after next week. You can just call me Emily."

"All right, then. Emily." After a couple more hours,most of Emily's things were packed. The only things left out were the things she and Louisa would between that night and next Sunday. Emily had one week left at Interpol , and then she would start a new chapter of her life.

The next Sunday, Emily was met at the airport in Washington DC by nearly the entire team. Blake and Reid were the only ones missing. Blake was of course not there because she didn't know Emily that well. She would be at the party at Rossi's the next weekend though.

"Where's Reid?", asked Emily.

"He said had something to do today , and he'd stop by and see you later tonight." , said JJ.

"Oh. Is he ok?", Emily replied.

"Well, I don't know. He's not been himself lately.", said JJ,carefully.

"He's been acting kinda weird. The other day when the team was on a case, Reid called me and asked for the nearest payphone" , added Garcia.

"He has been busy on Sundays for awhile, and when we're on cases, sometimes he'll disappear for several minutes.", Morgan said.

"That is weird.", said Emily, "Should I try and get it out of him?"

"I wouldn't. Let him come to you when he's ready.", said Rossi.

"I agree. You know how Reid can get if he feels pressured to talk.", added Hotch. Emily nodded. She knew all too well.

"Ready to head to the house now, Em? Henry's really excited that you and Lou are staying with us."

"Awww. I can't wait to see the little guy! I bet he's grown since I saw him last.", replied Emily. Then she hugged the others quickly.

"He has. Oh. I brought the infant seat with me. It arrived yesterday.", said JJ, then she got quiet and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple.

Thanks.", said Emily, as she watched JJ uncertainly.

"Jayje? You ok, Gumdrop?", Garcia asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. You ready, Em?", said JJ.

"Let's go. See you guys later.", Said Emily, walking out with JJ.

When they got to JJ's, Will met them at the door.

"Hey, Emily. Good to see ya.", he said, giving her a hug.

"Good to see you too, Will. Thanks for putting us up for a few weeks."

"No problem. You saved my life, It's the least we can do." Emily and Will chuckled lightly and then were inturupted by what sounded like a heard of elephants. Luckily JJ was holding Louisa because soon, a blonde tornado crashed into Emily and shouted,

"Auntie Em!"

"Hey, Little Man!",said Emily, swinging Henry into her arms.

"I've missed you, Auntie Em!"

"I've missed you too, Hen. How have you been? You've grown since I last saw you!" Henry giggled and then said,

"Come see my new Star Wars legos! They're in my room!"

"Star Wars, huh? I don't wanna miss out on that! I'm right behind you ,Kiddo." , said Emily, as she allowed the little boy to pull her by the hand down the hall to his bedroom. JJ and Will settled in the living room to spend some time with baby Lou.

A week later Emily rang Rossi's doorbell and soon, he welcomed her in with a big hug. He then greeted JJ, Will, and Henry as well, and kissed the baby on the forehead. The others had all arrived accept Reid. A few minutes later though, the doorbell rang again and Rossi opened it to reveal the young genius. For awhile, everyone talked and laughed and ate, and also took turns holding Louisa. They had all been talking for awhile after dinner, when JJ said she had an announcement to share with everyone. That's when they realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Blake?", asked JJ.

"I think I just saw her go out on the patio about ten minutes ago.", said Reid.

"I'll go get her.", said Emily. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on. She went out on the patio and found Blake right away.

"Hey. They're all looking for you in there.", she said softly.

"I needed some fresh air so I came out here. I didn't think anyone would miss me. You all seemed a little occupied.", replied Blake.

"Alex,", Emily said with a sigh, "I'm not here to take your place. I'm back in town but I'm not a part of the BAU anymore. You are. After what happened before, it's a little hard for them to let people in. It's especially hard for Reid and Garcia." Blake smirked and said,

"Yes. I noticed that." Emily smiled and continued.

"Once they've warmed up to you though, you're family for life. I can tell you're already totally in with them. I may not be part of the team anymore but I am apart of this family, I hope we can be friends too. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you Emily. I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome. Now, let's go back in. JJ has some news and she's waiting for us to get back to tell it." Alex nodded and she and Emily walked back into the mansion.

"There you are. I was about to have Baby Girl track you. Is everything ok?", said Morgan.

"Yes. It's fine. JJ what's your news?", said Blake, with a small smile. JJ smiled and leaned into Will, saying,

"Well, I got the news about three weeks ago but I wanted to wait until we were all together to tell everyone at once."

"Tell us what?", asked Garcia, anxiously.

"Well, I'm pregnant!", JJ said. The whole room erupted in cheers and everyone gathered around to hug their friend. In all the excitement, no one but Emily appeared to notice that even though JJ seemed happy about this news, there was something in her eyes that said otherwise. Emily decided that she would have to talk with JJ at home that night to find out what was going on.

**Well, there you go folks. There will be more action coming up as I will include the Replicator in this story. I am also going to include a little of the Maeve story. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I would prefer at least five before I post the next chapter. Hopefully that will be tomorrow night if I can write after I get my nephews to bed. They are staying with me for spring break so Updates may not come as often this week. Thanks for your understanding and your support for this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 16**

Back at the Lamontangue residence, Will carried Henry to his room to put him to bed. Emily used that opportunity to talk to JJ.

"Hey Jayje? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" ,asked JJ nervously.

"Oh, come on, now. Don't give me that. I used to be a profiler and and I still have the skills." , retorted Emily, "Something's bothering you, JJ. What is it?" JJ sighed and said,

"Do you think the others picked up on it?" Emily shook her head and said,

"Probably not. I was just the first to hug you, and then I moved out of the way and had a clear view of your face when you were hugging the others."

"Emily, I can't tell you right now. I will, but I can't while Will's here and Henry could hear.", whispered JJ.

Emily immediately caught on to what JJ was saying. It had something to do with time when JJ was away from the team. There was more to that time then JJ had been able to tell the team or even Will. Emily, however, knew about it because she and JJ had talked on the plane to Paris when Emily was hiding from Doyle.

"Ok, JJ. It's ok. You can tell me when you're ready.",Emily said. JJ gave her a small smile. Then Will came in, so they changed the subject to the kids.

A few days later, Emily came in saying she had found an apartment.

"That's great, Emily! Where is it?" ,asked JJ

"It's actually not far from Reid's place. It's not in the same building. It's in that condominium complex that's about two miles down the road."

"Oh, I know that complex. That's in a really nice area.", replied JJ. Emily nodded and said,

"Yeah, I know. It's a three bedroom so I can have a guest room and Louisa can have a room."

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's get the team together and plan to help you move in this weekend. We can even help you set up Louisa's room.", JJ suggested. Emily was hesitant.

"I don't know, JJ. You guys are so busy with cases. I don't want to be any trouble.

"Emily, Please. You know you aren't any trouble. We want to do this. Morgan could do the heavy lifting. I know you can find things for all of us to do." , said JJ.

"Ok.", Emily finally agreed, "I really could use the help." JJ gave her friend a little smirk and said,

"I thought so." Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes. JJ called Morgan first and then the others and soon a plan was set up.

A couple of days later, Emily and Morgan drove to the storage to get the furniture that Emily's mom had brought back to Virginia with her. There were still some things that Emily would need to buy but she had also done some shopping in the past few days, So Emily was all set to get Louisa's room ready. Emily had enough furniture of her own to make her bedroom usable, too. With the whole team plus Will working together, it took about 6 hours to get Emily's new condo looking like a home. After about four hours, They stopped for lunch. Will and Reid had gone to pick something up for everyone. After Lunch they all got to work again.

By the time they were finished, The place looked almost like Emily's place in London. Especially Louisa's room. Everyone left not too long after the moving in was finished. They figured Emily and Louisa needed the time alone to adjust. Before leaving though, JJ, Hotch and Emily planned to get together with their kids the next weekend, at the park that was around the corner from Emily's new place.

The next Saturday rolled around and luckily, the team didn't get a case before then. Emily, Hotch and JJ sat on a bench watching Jack and Henry play together.

"Those boys are so great together. They play so nicely with each other."

"Yeah, They're buddies. unfortunately they don't get to see each other nearly enough.", replied JJ.

"Maybe Henry could come trick-or- treating with Jack.", said Hotch. Before JJ could reply, the boys came over to the adults saying they were hungry. Emily and JJ got busy getting the picnic lunch ready. While they were eating, Emily said,

"Hey guys, are you getting excited about trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah! I'm going as Captain America!", said Jack enthusiastically, "Beth was going to take me but she's far away now, so if dad can't, Aunt Jess will." Emily looked at Hotch questioningly.

"Beth got a job in New York." , Hotch clarified. Then he added softly, "We broke up, but we remained friends and Jack still talks to her on the phone, too, sometimes." Emily nodded then quickly changed the subject.

"Henry, how about you? Are you excited about trick-or- treating?"

"NO!" , shouted Henry, "I WON'T go!" With that, he jumped up and ran back over to the playground with Jack right behind him.

"Ok, then.", said a surprised Emily, "What was that all about?" JJ just shook her head and sighed.

"A little boy in Henry's class scared him to death with a comment about Halloween being the night that all the monsters come out. Now he won't have anything to do with Halloween or trick-or-treating."

"I see. Well,that's a tough one. You can't force it. I bet you'll come up with something though, JJ. If you do change his mind, bring him by my condo. I'll have Rice Krispie treats. Hotch, you or Jessica have to bring Jack too. I want to see his Captain America costume."

"Count on it.",said Hotch. Emily fed Louisa ,and the adults let the boys play for another half hour. Then they cleaned up , gathered the boys up, and headed their separate ways. Emily went back to JJ's with her. Will had a case he was working on and it was time for Henry's nap, so this would be the perfect time for JJ and Emily to talk. Once they got to the house, JJ took a tired Henry to his room and got him to sleep in a short amount of time. Then, she came back and sat on the couch next to Emily.

"Hey. So what's been going on JJ? What's bothering you?" JJ hesitated, and for a second, Emily thought she'd clam up again. After a moment though, JJ sighed and said,

"It happened while I was in Afgahnastan. I know I told you about that time, but I didn't tell you everything. One thing I didn't tell you was that I was pregnant." Emily could already tell where this was going but she knew JJ needed to get it out, so she just sat quietly and waited for JJ to continue.

"Only one person knew my secret. He was a guy on my team and he only found out because I was sick a couple of times when he was around and I felt I had to give him an explanation. It was only a few days after I told him that we got a new assigment. We had to take a convoy out for this mission. We were ambushed."

"Oh,JJ." Emily couldn't help whispering. JJ took a deep breath and continued.

"They got us to the medical tent, and later my friend came to talk to me. One look at his face and I knew. I had lost the baby." By now, JJ had tears streaming down her face. Emily just shook her head, trying to find the words to say to comfort her friend. All she could say was,

"JJ, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must have gone through. I understand why you're scared about this pregnancy. All I can say is, I'm here for you. You won't be alone in this." JJ squeezed her friend's hand gratefully, and spoke again.

"Will doesn't know about that time. It was classified. It still is. I can't tell him because of the reason I lost my baby. The team doesn't know either. No one else can know. Please don't tell anyone, Em." Emily squeezed JJ's shoulder and said,

"Your secret's safe with me. And you can come to me anytime you need to vent or just a shoulder to cry on. I'm here." She put her arm around JJ and gave her a quick hug as if to confirm her words. JJ wiped her eyes and said,

"Thanks." Emily took her friend's hand and sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do to take JJ's pain away. She could only support her friend the best she could through it all.

**Hey guys. There will be more action coming up. This story isn't over yet. I just had to tie up some lose ends before I told the next part of this story. Yes the part with Hotch talking about Beth was necisary to pave the way for something that's coming up later in this story. Thanks for reading! Reviews are Much appreciated. I am hoping for at least 5 before I update. Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 17**

A few weeks later, Halloween rolled around. Emily left work, picked up Louisa from Jessica Brooks' house, and then headed home after telling Jack she'd see him later that night. Emily was glad that Jessica had offered to watch Louisa While Emily was at work. Jack was great with the baby too. He helped feed her and play with her when he got home from school.

Once Emily got home, she fed Louisa and changed her diaper. Then she put her in her new little Halloween costume. Louisa was a ladybug this year. After putting the baby in her swing, Emily ate a quick dinner and got the treats out to put them in a bowl. She put the big bowl by the door and waited for the first trick-or-treater to arrive. About a half hour later, trick-or-treaters began arriving. They came by the dozens and kept coming for about 2 hours straight. It started to die down after that. After not having a single trick-or-treater for about 45 minutes, Emily decided to put the treats up and get Louisa to bed. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Emily opened it to reveal JJ, Garcia, and Will with a little genius in tow.

"Trick Or Treat!", shouted Henry. After Garcia knelt down and whispered something in his ear, he added,

"E equals MC Squared!" Emily broke out in a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cute. You look just like Reid, Henry.", she said, dropping a krispy treat into the little messenger bag the young boy was using as a candy bucket.

"He IS Spence. See, he's even wearing his badge.", said JJ.

"Holy pink cow! Louisa looks just adorable. She's the cutest little ladybug EVER!", exclaimed Garcia.

"Yeah, well, it's past this little ladybug's bedtime. I better go put her pajamas on real quick.", said Emily.

"Oh I can do that. You stay here and talk to Henry. He wants to tell you all about his costume and the candy he got tonight.", said JJ. Emily nodded and handed Louisa to her godmother. Then she sat on the couch.

"So Will, What changed Henry's mind? Last I heard, he was determined to have nothing to do with Halloween.

"Well, his Mamma and I just told him he should go out on Halloween and figure out which monsters were real and which were pretend. That seemed to work.", Will replied

"So he decided to be a profiler?"

"Oh,no." Will said, "He decided to be his favorite profiler." the grownups all chuckled then Emily said,

"Well, That is the perfect outfit! He looks more like Reid than Reid does." Emily's phone rang then so she answered it. When she got off she said,

"That was Hotch. Jessica and Jack should be here soon and He's going to meet them here." JJ had come back in the room by then and she said,

"Well, We'll stay and see Jack's costume and then we have to get home. Henry's going to be cranky tomorrow if he doesn't get to bed."

Jessica and Jack arrived ten minutes later. The grown ups all admired his costume and the boys settled down to compare candy. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Emily went to go let Hotch in. Jack broke into a huge grin and ran to Hotch yelling,

"Daddy!" Hotch scooped up his little captain America and gave him a hug. JJ said that It was time for them to leave. So the boys said good by to each other and JJ, Will, and Garcia said their goodbyes. Then they all left.

"Daddy can we go get ice cream? Can Emily come with us?"

"I don't see why not. How about it, Emily?"

"I'd love to but I can't. Baby Louisa is asleep and it wouldn't be a great idea to wake her."

"Emily, go ahead and go with them. I can stay with the little sugar plum fairy for awhile.", said Garcia who had come back to get her purse which she had forgotten."

"It would be fun for all of us if you came Emily." ,said Hotch.

"I could even take Garcia back to her car afterwards. It's not out of my way.", added Jessica. Emily thought for a few seconds then finally said,

"Ok. That does sound like fun." Garcia texted JJ to let her know the change of plans and then Emily gave her instructions. After grabbing her jacket, Emily said,

"Let's go."

"YAAAY!", said Jack. They headed out to the ice cream parlor. They were back in about an hour, and Emily thanked Garcia. Jessica and Garcia then left and Hotch stood by the door waiting for Jack who had needed to use Emily's bathroom.

"Emily, I was wondering if you would like to bring Louisa and go to the zoo with me and Jack, next sunday. As long as we don't have a case, that is." Emily hesitated for less than I minute and then said with a smile,

"I think I'd like that. The new panda exhibit just opened. I did want to see that. I know Jack will love it too."

"All right then. It's a date." Jack returned then, so Hotch said goodby and left with his son. Emily stared after them thinking,

"_Date_?"

They did go to the zoo the next week. Over the next couple of months, Emily and Louisa spent a lot of time with Hotch and Jack. There were trips to the museum, outings to the park and a few trips to get ice-cream. Emily was beginning to feel closer to Hotch and Jack then she had thought was possible, and the feeling was mutual. They were both falling for each other but neither of them was willing to admit it just yet.

In the mean time, Reid was acting stranger by the day. The times Reid went looking for pay phones on cases were becoming more and more frequent. Everyone was getting worried about him now. One day, that all came to a head. Emily got a phone call from JJ.

"Emily, come to the hospital now. It's Spence."

"What's going on JJ?", asked Emily, concerned.

"Just come. I'll tell you when you get here." Emily found out which hospital, and then picked up Louisa, and put her in the infant seat. Then she put her in the car and headed towards the hospital. When she got there, she found the situation to be different from anything she had imagined. Reid was there staring into space and not responding to anyone. He was also covered in blood. JJ filled Emily in on what had happened and Emily could only stare at her in shock. Why did this have to happen to Reid? He was finally happy and then it was ruined by a psychopath! Emily handed Louisa to JJ and went over to try and talk to a very broken Reid.

"Reid?", Emily asked gently. She received no response. She tried again,

"Reid?" Still nothing.

"Spencer." ,She said a little louder. The use of his first name from Emily made Reid look up. Emily's heart broke at the empty look in his eyes.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home.", said Emily with a sigh. Reid nodded and slowly got up, allowing himself to be led over to the group. Emily took JJ aside and asked her to keep Louisa for the night. She didn't want Reid to be alone and he needed her full attention. JJ agreed and When with Emily out to get the base for the infant seat. Then, she hugged reid who still didn't respond and carried Louisa and the base to the SUV.

Emily drove Reid to his apartment and stayed with him that night. He awakened several times with horrible nightmares. Each time, Emily gently stroked his hair and talked softly to him until he went back to sleep. The next morning, after breakfast, Reid sent Emily on home with the excuse that she needed to care for her baby and he wanted to be alone anyway. Emily was hesitant to leave her friend, but she had to respect his wishes. That was the last she saw or heard from him for two weeks. Emily and the team tried for days to reach him. Garcia left baskets for him, The whole team called and texted him. JJ and Garcia finally went over to his apartment but the only response they could get was a knock to let them know he was conscious.

Finally, after two weeks, Emily couldn't stand it anymore. She left Louisa with a neighbor and went over to Reid's apartment. She banged on his door and said,

"Reid, let me in! I know you're in there. You can't just shut us out. You have a lot of people who love you and you got us really worried." Surprisingly, Reid came to the door. Emily was shocked at his appearance. He looked like he hadn't shaved or showered in weeks and he was still in his robe and Pajama's. Emily sighed and said softly,

"Please, Reid. We only want to help."

"What can you do?", asked Reid flatly, "Maeve's gone. She's never coming back."

"Reid you can't just keep it bottled up inside. Maeve would hate to see you like this." At that, Reid exploded.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Emily jolted at his sudden outburst.

"You never met her. You never talked to her. You don't know what she'd want!", Reid continued. Emily sat down on the couch and motioned for Reid to join her. He sat down, emotionally drained.

"Reid, you're right, I can't know what she'd want. But I know about the love she said she felt for you. I know she really loved you so she wouldn't want you letting yourself go like this. She want you to continue to live your life. the team and I just want to help you do that." Reid looked at Emily with tears in his eyes.

"I never got to tell her. She told me, but I never told her." That's all he could say before he finally broke down. Emily just held him close and let him cry. He was finally on the road to recovery. After about half an hour Reid was calm enough to talk about his feelings a little bit. While he was still talking with Emily, Garcia and Morgan called about the case. Reid called and had Anderson bring over the files, and he and Emily looked over them together. Soon he had a breakthrough. He showered and shaved and put on clean clothes. Then, he called Garcia to get him a flight to where the team was and asked Emily to take him to the airport. Emily was glad to do that. She felt very relieved. Reid wasn't completely back to himself yet, but he was deffinately on the road to recovery.

**Well, there it is, next chapter will be the start of the replicator case. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I prefer at least 5 before the next update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! It's a pretty long one but I tried not to make it boring! I felt that all of it was needed. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 18.**

A few weeks later Reid was doing a lot better. Emily and Hotch were officially dating now, but the still hadn't told the team yet. Not even Rossi or JJ had been told. Ordinarily, Rossi at least would have figured it out by the BAU team was dealing with some problems right now. Somebody was recreating their old cases and taunting them about it. There were calling cards left on the victims' bodies, and each object left had one word with it: _Zugzwang._

It was Reid that figured it out. Zugzwang wasn't connected to Maeve's disappearance as the team had originally thought. That was just a part of his or her evil plot to get to them. This was their toughest case yet. Worst of all though, not only was the team in danger if they didn't catch this creep, so was everyone in their family. Because they had no clue who this unsub was or how he or she was connected to the BAU, There was a good chance Emily and Louisa were in danger as well.

One night, When Hotch was over at Emily's, she suggested it was time to tell the team that they were dating.

"I think they will be happy for us and anyway, since I don't work for the BAU anymore, There's no rule that says we can't date.", she said.

"I agree. It's time to tell them. We also need to tell Jack. How should we tell them,though?" ,Hotch replied.

"Well, we can tell tomorrow evening over pizza. As for the team, how about I come to the BAU tomorrow during lunch and we'll tell them then.", suggested Emily.

"Sounds like a plan.", said Hotch. Then they settled down to watch a movie on the couch.

The next day, Emily walked into the BAU at about 12:30 PM. She carried with her a bag with food from a favorite deli nearby. The whole team liked to have lunch there when they didn't have a case. Reid, Morgan, and Blake were at their desks doing paperwork.

"Hey you guys. Working hard, or hardly Working?"

"Emily! Hi! What are you doing here?", said JJ walking over to her friend.

"I brought lunch for everyone. Can you all take a break?"

"I think you could drag us away for awhile.", quipped Morgan.

"Is that from Reuben's?", asked Reid?

"Yep. I got your favorites. I knew what everyone liked except Alex and I got that from Garcia.

"Thanks. That's so nice of you.". said Blake. At that moment, Rossi came out of his office and down to the Bull Pen.

"Hi, Emily. What brings you here?"

"Well, I brought lunch for everyone and Hotch and I have to talk to you guys about something. Where is Hotch, Anyway.

"He had a meeting with Strauss. What's wrong?" ,asked Garcia who had just entered the Bull Pen.

"Hey, PG. Nothing's wrong. I promise. We just have something to tell you guys." Before Garcia could reply, Hotch came through the doors of the Bull Pen.

"Hi, Emily. Are you ready to tell them?" Emily nodded.

"Ok. Let's all go to the round table room and have lunch and Emily and I will fill you in.", Hotch said.

Once in the round table room, Emily handed everyone their food and drinks and went to stand by Hotch.

"Well, you guys may have figured it out by now but…", Emily began.

"Emily and I are together.", finished Hotch.

"For how long?", asked Rossi

"Officially, about a couple of weeks. We were spending a lot of time doing outings together with the kids and then it just sorta happened."

"Ooh! I am so happy for you two!", exclaimed Garcia.

"I had a feeling.", said JJ

"Congratsulations,",said Reid.

"It's about time you two figured out you belong together.", added Morgan.

"Thanks you guys.", said Emily, "Glad you approve."

"Have you told Jack yet?", asked Blake.

"Not yet. We are going to do that tonight.", responded Hotch. Then they all sat down again to finish their lunches before they had to return to work.

That evening, Emily arrived at Hotch's at about 6PM. Jessica had already dropped Louisa off at Hotch's when she brought Jack back. They had decided to tell him right after they ate dinner. Hotch was waiting for Emily so he could order the pizza. Hotch ordered the pizza and when it arrived, they sat down to eat.

"Miss Emily, Are you going to eat with us every night now?", asked Jack, innocently.

"I don't know, buddy. How would you feel about that?" Emily asked, trying to feel Jack out. Jack thought for a minute.

"I'd like that. I like you. You're fun."

"Well, Jack, What would you say if I told you Emily's going to be spending a lot more time with us?"

"I'd say great.", said Jack with a grin, "Daddy, Is Emily your new girlfriend?" Hotch and Emily looked at each other silently, and then Emily said,

"How would you feel about that,Jack?"

"Awesome. you're nice. You make Daddy smile,too." Hotch suppressed a smile at his son's honesty and said,

"Well then, Son, yes. Emily is Daddy's new girlfriend. Does that make you happy?" In answer, Jack drops his pizza back on his plate, jumps up, and runs around the table to Emily. He threw his arms around her, and she hugged him back tightly.

"I'm glad you approve, Bud!" After that, Jack finished his pizza and entertained Louisa while Hotch and Emily cleaned up the kitchen. Then they all sat down to watch Despicable Me, which was Jack's choice for the movie.

A week later, Emily was finishing up her last class for the day when she noticed Hotch standing by the door. Emily wasn't too surprised to see him. Since they had brought their relationship out in the open, Hotch often came by her work to see her or pick her up and take her out. She knew something was different about the visit this time though. She could tell by the look on his face. She quickly dismissed the class and motioned for Hotch to come in.

"What's going on, Aaron?"

"There is an unsub that we are trying to catch. He or she is copying all our old cases and leaving calling cards for the team members. This unsub could be a victim's family member who still hold's a grudge or a former unsub who is out of prison and seeking revenge. We don't know how long ago we met this person. He or she could come after you too now that you are back. The unsub has been following us, so he would know that you are back. Have you gotten any strange phone calls or letters or gifts recently?" Emily shook her head.

"No. Not yet. I promise to come straight to you if I do receive anything though."

"Good. Another thing, the unsub has threatened our families. I am so glad that Jack is supposed to be spending the weekend with Beth in New York next week. I'm worried about you and Louisa though.", Hotch said.

"I promise, Aaron. Louisa and I will be fine. You just worry about catching this creep!"

"OK. I love you." ,replied Hotch, giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you,too.", said Emily, kissing him back. She gathered her stuff and headed out with Hotch.

Hotch continued to worry about about Emily and Louisa as well as Jack. The team was frustrated because they felt the were getting no closer to catching the replicator. Then, one day it all came to a head.

Emily got a call from Hotch in New York.

"Emily, I need you to bring Louisa and come to stay with Beth and Jack for awhile. It's not safe for you in your condo."

"What do you mean, Aaron? We're fine here. Did you guys find something?", Emily asked. Hotch sighed and said,

The reason I'm worried about you is because of what happened to Garcia."

"Oh my gosh! What happened to PG?!", asked Emily, who was now very concerned for her BAU family.

"She's fine. Her computer was hacked into by the Replicator though. Her work computer is incripted very well. We discovered that the Replicator had somehow gained access to Garcia's home."

"Is PG ok?", asked Emily, softly. Hotch immediately reassured her.

"She's fine but really scared. Kevin's with her helping her with research, so at least she isn't alone. Please, Emily. I'd feel much better if you were with Jack and away from Quantico."

"Ok, Aaron. But you be careful. I need you to be safe too. For Jack's sake and for mine.",said Emily

"I will be. Love you.", replied Hotch. Emily smiled softly and said,

"Love you, too. I'll call you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye.", said Hotch. After they hung up, Emily packed a few things for herself and Louisa and called a cab to take her to the train station. While she was waiting for the cab, she called Garcia.

"Hey, my Raven Haired Beauty. Please tell me nothing has happened to you or Lou-Lou." , said Garcia by way of greeting.

"PG, I'm fine and so is Lou, but I am going to stay with Jack at Beth's for a little bit. Hotch insisted. Are you doing ok? I heard what happened. Geez, the creep was in your HOUSE?"

"I'm ok. But I'm so scared right now."

"I understand. At least Kevin is there so you aren't alone."

"Yeah. He's been great. I'll feel so much better when we catch this creep though."

"I hear ya. Listen, PG. I gotta go. The cab's here. I just called to let you know I'm thinking about you. You'll catch this replicator creep soon. This team is the best. I have total faith in you guys."

"Thanks,Em. Stay safe."

"I will. Bye." Emily hung up and pick up the infant seat. Then she picked up the bags and headed out to the cab.

She got to Beth's just in time to see Hotch quickly before he had to leave. Something to do with his brother. Hotch said goodbye to his son and Emily and then left saying he'd be back as quickly as he could. Emily joined Beth and Jack in a game the were playing.

A couple of hours later, Hotch called Emily to tell her he wouldn't be able to go out on the boat to the Statue of Liberty the next day like they were planning to do with Beth. He talked to Jack too who was a trooper about the whole thing. Beth said she would be glad to still take them around the city.

It took a couple of days to solve the newest case. After it was over, Sean came by Beth's apartment to talk to Hotch. Hotch introduced him to Emily, Beth, and Jack, who then went to the other room to give the brothers some privacy. Sean was in a lot of trouble. Hotch still wanted to make amends with his brother who had been estranged from him for several years, though. He offered to help him find a good lawyer. Then the two brothers headed down to the lobby and outside to the two police officers waiting for Sean. They said goodbye and promised to start acting more like brothers.

Not long after Hotch returned up to the apartment, He received a frantic call from Rossi. He called to Emily and told her he was headed out to meet the other profiler, and then headed out the door.

About an hour later, Emily received a call from Hotch. It was bad news. Strauss had just died in his arms, another victim of the Replicator.

The next day, Strauss's body was flown back to Quantico. The team flew back too. Hotch insisted that Emily and Louisa stay with Jack and Beth in

New York.

"It's safer for you here. I promise to call you the second we catch this unsub. I will also keep you posted on the progress." Emily reluctantly agreed, mostly for the sake of the kids.

As promised, Emily was kept in the loop as much as possible. The team soon figured out that the Replicator was someone on the inside. They didn't know who it could be though. a couple of days after the team got back home, Emily received a call from Hotch.

"We're closing in. The replicator is taunting us every step of the way though. Rossi was just drugged with Dr Death like the victims from our last case and he turned Morgan with a gun. His drugged mind was convinced that Morgan was the Replicator.", said Hotch

"Oh My Gosh! Are they ok?",exclaimed Emily

"Rossi's sleeping it off. Morgan is just fine. Understandbly shaken, but Rossi never pulled the trigger.", answered Hotch

"Thank God.", replied Emily."

"I gotta go. Garcia's found something. I'll call you in awhile.", said Hotch

"Ok. Go catch this creep. Love you. Bye." , said Emily. After Hanging up, Emily played with Jack and Louisa to get her mind off things. She hoped this Replicator was caught soon. She missed Aaron and her family and feared for their safety.

Emily didn't receive any updates for awhile. Then, Hotch finally called her.

"We got him. It was John Curtis. He was an agent who was wronged years back by Strauss. At least in his mind. Strauss was his main target but he wanted all of us dead."

"How are you? How's the team?"

"A little shaken up, to tell the truth. We've been in a helicopter crash that was orchestrated by Curtis, and Blake was kidnapped and nearly died. Curtis booby trapped the building he was hiding in and lured us there. We could have all been killed if it weren't for a sobriety coin."

"What?",asked Emily,confused.

"Rossi had Strauss's sobriety coin and used it to block the door so it wouldn't lock us in. We all got out of the building but he went back in. He found Curtis and then pulled the coin and ran. Curtis was trapped in."

"WOW.", was all Emily could say.

"When can you get home?", Hotch asked her.

"I think there is a train leaving tomorrow morning at 9AM. I'll be on it with Jack and Louisa.",Emily answered

"Great. I miss you all. I can't wait to see you.",replied Hotch

"Same here. See you soon. Bye." Hotch said goodbye and he and Emily said their "I love yous", and then they hung up. Emily and the kids arrived in DC the next day. Hotch met them at the station and took Emily and Louisa back to his place for lunch. The funeral for Strauss was two days later. After the funeral, Rossi held a celebration of life party at his mansion. While everyone was talking and reminiscing, Hotch pulled Emily off too the side.

"Emily, I love you. After being in a helicopter crash, nearly being blown up, and being stalked,I have learned in the past few months that life can be short. I don't want to waste another minute of it. I want to share the rest of it with you. Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

**Well, do you think Emily will say yes? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I would prefer at least 5 before I update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, Here is the next chapter! Only two more to go after this! Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

**Chapter 19**

Emily looked a Hotch in surprise. True they were in love and had admitted it to each other, but she still wasn't expecting him to propose. She hesitated just long enough for Hotch to get really nervous, but soon she looked him in the eye and said,

"Yes, Aaron. I'll marry you." Emily had tears in her eyes as Hotch slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. She kissed him back and said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too." ,said Hotch. They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes, and then decided to make their way back to the team.

As they sat back down , JJ asked,

"Hey, Where did you guys go?"

"Yes. You've been gone for awhile, now. What's going on.", added Blake

"Oh nothing. We just went on a little walk.", said Emily coyly, leaving her hand in plain sight on the table. She wanted to see how long it would take her friends to noticed that something was different. It didn't take long.

"Holy mackrel! Is that what I think it is?", exclaimed Garcia.

"Well,PG, if you think it is an engagement ring, then yes. It IS what you think it is!"

"Oh My Goodness! Really? I'm so happy for you guys!", said JJ giving Emily a big hug. Blake and Garcia came up to give her hugs too. The men congratulated Hotch with hand shakes and slaps on the back.

"When's the wedding?" ,asked Blake.

"Are you going to have a big ceremony or a small one?", asked Reid.

"How's Jack taking the news.",added Morgan.

"Woah. Slow down guys. I only just proposed. You all are the first to know. Jack will find out tomorrow at breakfast.", said Hotch.

"We haven't talked about what kind of wedding we want yet. Probably relatively small with just our our kids, my mom, and you guys. And Will and Henry of course."

"And we'll probably invite Jessica.", said Hotch. Emily nodded.

"Well, you are welcome to use this backyard for the wedding like Will and JJ did.

"Thanks, Dave.", said Hotch. Then the conversation turn back to Strauss memories ,and the team laughed, talked, and enjoyed being together.

The next morning, Emily arrived at Hotch's in time to eat breakfast with them before she went to the academy. Hotch was up but Jack hadn't quite made it out of bed yet.

"I'll go wake him. Here. You take Lou and put her in her booster seat.", said Emily handing over her daughter. Hotch took her and Emily headed to Jack's room. Gently shaking him, she said,

"Hey, buddy. Up 'n at 'em." Jack rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw who was standing over him, he broke into a big grin.

"Emmy!", he said, "What are you doing here.", Emily pulled the 8 and 3/4 year old into a big hug and said,

"Louisa and I came over to eat breakfast with you. Your dad and I have some news for you." Jack sat up a little straighter and said,

"What?" Emily chuckled and replied,

"Why don't you get dressed and come out to the kitchen for breakfast. We'll tell you then." Jack jumped up so fast that Emily barely had time to step away from the bed to keep from getting knocked over in the young boy's exuberance.

"See you out there, Jackers." , said Emily as she headed back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Jack joined them and they sat down to eat.

"Dad, Emmy said you have something to tell me."

"Yes son. How would you like it if Emily and Louisa lived with us all the time."

"You mean she'd be my new mom?", asked Jack, "And Lou-Lou would be my baby sister?"

"Well, stepmom and stepsister, but yeah. That's what we mean.", said Emily, a little nervously. Jack jumped up and ran to Emily and threw is arms around her shouting,

"Yahoo!" Emily and Hotch chuckled and Hotch said,

"I'll take that to mean you're happy about this arangment." Jack nodded and ran to Louisa, giving her a squeeze which she protested greatly, as she was eating.

"Lou-Lou! Did you hear that? I'm gonna be your big brother!", said Jack excitedly. Louisa wriggled out of Jack's grasp and said loudly,

"NO! EAT!" which made everyone laugh. Then they all settled down to finish breakfast and get ready for work and school.

Emily and Hotch discussed the kind of wedding they wanted and quickly decided on a small ceremony at Rossi's with Jack as the best man and JJ as the matron of Honor. Blake and Garcia would be bridesmaids. Emily had gotten closer to Blake since coming back to Virginia. Blake was included in all the ladies nights and She and Emily got along great. Reid and Morgan would be groomsmen. Emily didn't have a father around so Rossi would be asked to give her away. Emily's mother was old fashioned and proper and Emily knew that she wouldn't think it appropriate to give Emily away as JJ's mother did at JJ's wedding. Emily was going to have her daughter be the flower girl with a little help from Declan, who would be invited to the wedding along with Tom. Declan was still living with Tom, but Emily still kept in touch with him. Everyone was honored that they were asked to be a part of this special day, and they all accepted.

The wedding was set for a month after the proposal. Two weeks after the proposal, Emily, JJ, and Blake went dress shopping. Emily also brought Louisa with her to have her fitted for a flower girl dress. Emily chose a dark turquoise color and a coral color for her wedding colors. The bridesmaids dress's and the Matron of Honor's dress would be in the turquoise. Louisa's dress would be the coral color. The girls found their dresses pretty much right away. It took Emily a little longer to find hers. She found one for Louisa,though, pretty quickly.

After about an hour, Emily found the perfect dress. If she had any hesitation about it, that melted away as soon as she saw the looks on her friends faces when she came out of the dressing room.

"WOW!", said Blake. The linguistics professor was ,for once, at a slight loss for words.

"You. Look. Amazing,Em.",said JJ.

"Holy pink cow! That would be an understatement. That is THE dress for you,E.",said Garcia. Emily smiled at them shyly and said,

"Thanks, you guys. I think I'm going to get it. The dress was sleeveless and had a full skirt . It was off-white and had pearls around the found a short vail that had a pearl comb to hold it in her hair. She purchased the dress and vail and the coral dress for Louisa. The other women purchased their dresses and then they all headed out to have lunch.

The week before the wedding, Emily and Hotch went house hunting. Neither Hotch's apartment nor Emily's Condo was really big enough for all four of them. By the end of the day,though, They had found a four bedroom house that included an office for a decent price. It was in a nice neighborhood that was near Jack's school and not too far from Jessica's house. Emily and Hotch went to Hotch's place that night and discussed it. They decided to take the house and called the realtor the next day to sign on it. They didn't know it yet, but the team planned to surprise them by moving all the furniture into the new place while Hotch and Emily were on their honeymoon. The girls had given Emily a shower,so they had new things for their house now too, which they had put into storage until the closing of the house.

A week after that, just a couple of days before the wedding, It was time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Emily and the girls had a wine and cheese tasting event that the ambassador had organized at the embassy in DC. JJ couldn't drink the wine of course but she still had fun tasting the cheese and drinking sparkling white grape juice. The men had a slightly more rustic Bachelor party out at Rossi's cabin. Both groups had a wonderful time though.

Two days after that, Emily and her friends were at Rossi's house in one of his many guest rooms, getting ready for the big moment.

"Oh, Em. You look So beautiful.", said Garcia.

"Thanks,PG.", said Emily. Blake smiled and added,

"You really do look Gorgeous and this little one looks so precious." Blake knelt down to pick up Louisa, who giggled.

"Thanks, Alex. I'm so glad that all of you agreed to be my bridesmaids."

"I was honored to be asked.", replied Blake, and the other two nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.",called Emily. The door opened to reveal Declan, looking very handsome in his suit.

"Hey. I came to pick up the little Munchkin here." , said Declan, coming in and taking Louisa from Blake.

"Thanks for being willing to escort her down the aisle, Dec. Have you seen my Mother?", said Emily. Declan smirked and said,

"Yeah. She's out in the backyard giving orders to everyone." The others all laughed and Emily replied,

"That sounds like my mother, alright!" Declan laughed to and carried Louisa out to the wedding tent.

Emily felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face JJ who said, softly,

"Nervous?" Emily nodded and said,

"A little. Most new brides are at their wedding I suppose. I do know I made the right decision though." JJ looked her friend in the eye and said,

"Yeah. All new brides get nervous right before they walk down the aisle. It's natural but answer me this. You love Hotch, Right?" Emily nodded.

"With all my heart. And Jack is like a son to me. I also know Aaron loves Lou like a daughter." JJ smiled and replied,

"Then you have nothing to be nervous about. This is what is supposed to happen. I know you will all be very happy." Emily sighed and said with a smile,

"Thanks, Jayje. For everything. You're a good friend." JJ simply smiled back and gave her friend a big hug. Emily hugged JJ and the other two girls ,and they headed out to take their places. Emily was only left alone for a minute, when she heard a knock and a voice on the other side of the door said,

"Emily? Are you decent?"

"Come on in, Rossi." Rossi came in and said,

"It's time." Emily took the arm he offered but before they headed out he turned to her and said,

"My dear, you are a beautiful bride. I can tell you will all make a beautiful family."

"Thanks Rossi.", said Emily.

"Bella, you are like a daughter to me, and it gives me great joy to finally see you happy and finding love. I can tell you and Aaron love each other very much, and I can see the love you have for the kids. Thankyou for allowing me to be a part of this special moment. I love you." Emily felt tears come to her eyes as she replied,softly,

"I love you, too, Dave. You are the father I always wish I had. Thankyou for agreeing to give me away." Emily gently kissed Rossi on the cheek.

"Ok. Enough of this sap. Let's go get you married." ,said Rossi, gruffly. Emily let out a watery chuckle. Then she took Rossi's arm and they headed out to meet the love of her life at the alter.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. The wedding and reception is next. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I would prefer at least 5 before I update! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the wedding chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 20**

As Emily made her way with Rossi to the tent, she was stopped by her mother. Rossi stepped aside to give the two women a little privacy.

"Emily?", said the Ambasador, a little hesitantly.

"Yes, Mother?"

"You look beautiful. I really am happy for you." Emily gave a shy smile and said,

"Thanks, Mother."

"Emily, I know I wasn't much of a mother to you while you were growing up, but I always loved you. I'm so sorry if you never knew that or felt that."

"Oh, Mom.", said Emily, starting to tear up. The Ambasador uncharacteristically had tears in her eyes too.

"I know it's a little late but I'm glad we've been able to begin to mend things between us. I do love you,darling." Some of the tears slipped out and down Emily face as she hugged her mother and whispered,

"I love you too, Mom." Then they both quickly wiped their eyes and the Ambasador said,

"Well, that's enough of that. It's time for you to marry that amazing young man of yours!" Emily laughed and looked over at Rossi, who took the hint and came over to them.

"Ready to get married now,Bella?" Emily nodded and Rossi took her hand in his arm. The ambassador gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and headed to find a seat. Together, Emily and Rossi walked to the back of the tent.

Emily smiled at Henry and also Declan and Lou. The music began and Henry walked down the aisle slowly and seriously. Then came Louisa led by Declan. Lou didn't quite grasp the concept. First she tossed the petals a big handful at a time. Then, halfway down the aisle, she dumped the entire basket out on the ground. When Declen tried to lead her down the rest of the way she squealed. She wanted to play with the petals. Declan picked her up and carried her to the front and placed her with her grandmother before sitting down himself.

Everyone chuckled lightly and then continued with the wedding. JJ walked slowly down the aisle and sat down in a chair at the front. Penelope followed and stood at the front and Blake did the same. Then the orchestra started playing again and Everyone looked to the back. There was a collective gasp as Emily made her way down the aisle with Rossi. She looked like a princess. Hotch kept his eye on her the whole time. He couldn't believe that this beautiful person was about to become his wife.

When Emily and Rossi reached the front, They stood before the minister. He looked at them and said,

"Dearly Beloved, we gather here today to witness the joining of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do, on behalf of her family and friends.",said Rossi. Then he kissed Emily's hand gently and handed her over to Hotch.

The ceremony continued and Hotch and Emily said Their vows. Then the minister got the rings from Henry and blessed them. After Emily and Hotch had the rings on, The minister said,

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Emily and Hotch wasted no time. Hotch pulled Emily into a dip and gave her the kiss of her life. As soon as they broke apart, they heard a sharp gasp coming from behind Emily. They looked towards the chairs on that side, and saw JJ looking a bit embarrassed and in pain.

"Um. Sorry to interupt, you guys, but my water just broke.",she said.

Garcia went over to help JJ stand up and Will rushed toward his wife.

"Spence, can you and Garcia take care of Henry?", asked JJ.

"Of Course. I'll watch him here for awhile.",said Reid.

"I'll keep him at my place over night.", said Garcia.

"Thanks Penelope.",said Will.

"No problem. Let's get my Gumdrop to the hospital though."

"Keep us posted." ,said Emily. JJ nodded back at her and said,

"Sorry for ruining the wedding."

"Don't worry about that. You didn't ruin anything. You just made it more interesting.", said Hotch. The others laughed. Then Rossi said,

"Now, go get her to the hospital, because I won't have her having this baby in my back yard!" Garcia helped Will get JJ to the car, and then she came back. The reception was still going on. Emily and Hotch had finished with the wedding pictures and had joined the others by then. The bridal party pictures had been taken right before the wedding. Now, everyone made toasts to the happy couple. Garcia even read JJ's at JJ's request.

"JJ, as the Matron of Honer, had a toast all prepared. However, since she is obviously indisposed," At that the others chuckled. Garcia then continued,

"She gave me what she had written down and asked that I give the toast instead. So here goes. Emily and Hotch. It took a lot for you guys to find your way to each other. You have both been through so much over the years. We all have. You make a wonderful couple, and I know you will all be very happy as a family. I feel very blessed to be a part of this family and I know all of us are honered to be able to share this wonderful occasion. Love you both." by the time Garcia finished, she had tears in her eyes but she managed to add,

"That totally goes for me as well. Congratulations, Em and Bossman." Emily blew Garcia a kiss and said,

"Thanks PG. We love you,too." Then it was Jack's turn as the best man to make a toast. He was really nervous, but had been practicing for weeks.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're marrying Emily. She makes you happy. I can see it. I am also glad to be getting Louisa as my baby sister and Emmy as my new mommy. I won't forget my other mommy in heaven but I'm glad to have one down here too. I think mommy would be glad we have someone too. Love you Daddy. Love you Emmy.", said Jack. Then he looked over at Louisa sitting on Derek's lap. and said,

"And I love you Lou-Lou." Emily now had tears in her eyes and so did Hotch. He leaned over and hugged his son and said,

"We love you too, Buddy." After a few more toasts, Rossi got the DJ booth sat up and the DJ started the music. Then everyone danced. There were a few interruptions here and there for tossing the bouquet and cutting the cake. The rest of the time they all just talked and danced and laughed. A couple of hours later, Rossi discovered he had a text. He talked to the DJ and the music was stopped. Then Rossi grabbed the microphone and said,

"I have an announcement. I need everyone's attention." As soon as they all were quiet, Rossi said,

"I have just received word that Rossalyn Grace Lamontangue came into this world about half an hour ago." The whole backyard erupted in cheers.

"She is 6 lbs , 11 ozs, and 21 inches long. Mother and baby are both fine."

"That means my baby sister is here?", Henry asked, looking at Reid.

"Yes, it does, Henry.", Reid replied.

"Can I go see her?", asked Henry.

"In awhile, Munckin.", answered Garcia. Before Henry had a chance to argue, Rossi announced that it was almost time to send off the bride and groom. Everyone needed to get their birdseed ready.

Hotch and Emily didn't know this yet, but Rossi had arranged for a surprise for the happy couple. The Ambassador had arranged for them to have their Honeymoon in the Bahamas. They knew this. What they didn't know, was that Rossi had arranged for them to stay in the honeymoon suite of a very nice hotel that night and for a limo to take them to the hotel and to the airport the next day. Soon, Emily and Hotch came out of the house all changed. They both stared wide-eyed at the limo that was waiting for them.

"This is my wedding gift to the two of you. The limo will take you to the Renissance Hotel where you have a room in the Honeymoon Suite. Then it will take you to the airport tomorrow.

"Dave. This is too much.", said Hotch. Rossi just shrugged.

"Nothing's too good for my family.",he said. Hotch just shook his head and smiled as he shook Rossi's hand.

"Thankyou, Dave.", said Emily giving Rossi a hug. Then She and Hotch hugged and kissed the rest of their Family and friends. They joined hands and ran to the limo in a shower of birdseed. Everyone waved and shouted as the happy couple drove away. Rossi spoke up then,

"Ok, Those of us who want to see the baby should probably get going before it gets too late." So Jessica gathered up Jack and Louisa and Tom got Declan and they headed home. The ambassador left right after kissing her granddaughter on the head and saying goodby to the team. Then,the team and Henry gathered up and headed to the hospital.

Will said it was ok for everyone to come up to the room, so they went straight up there once they arrived. JJ was tired but happy to see them. Especially Henry.

"Hey Little Man! Come meet your little sister." Henry walked over to the bed and patted Rosalyn's hand.

"Hey Rosa, I'm your big brother and I'm gonna take care of you and teach you stuff." JJ and Will smiled at their son's nickname for Rosalyn. That second, they heard a voice.

"You got room for two more?"

"Emily! What are you guys doing here? You just got married!", exclaimed JJ.

"Well, We asked the driver to bring us here on the way to the Hotel. We didn't want to leave without seeing Rosalyn.

"Aww. Thanks. Actually We're glad you're here. Will and I wanted to ask you something.", replied JJ.

"Sure. What's up?", asked Emily. JJ looked over at Will who came and took her hand.

"We'd like you two to be Rosalyn's Godparents."

"We'd be honered.", said Hotch, giving one of his rare smiles. Emily nodded and said with a smile,

"We accept." Then she walked over to the bed and gave JJ a hug. After that, JJ let Emily and Hotch take turns holding their Goddaughter so that they could be on their way. After Hotch and Emily left, the others took their turns holding the new family addition. Garcia took pictures of Henry holding his sister for the first time. The rest of the team left as soon as they had held the baby, hugging JJ and congratulating the new parents as they left. Garcia stayed for a little longer so Henry could be with his parents and sister. Then the little boy kissed his parents and baby sister, and Garcia hugged JJ and led the little boy out of the room. It was time to take him back to her place to get ready for bed.

Now alone with their new addition, JJ and Will snuggled together and just marveled at the sweetness of their new Bundle Of Joy. JJ felt so blessed to be given another chance to be a mom. She loved her children and family as well as her BAU family and job. She couldn't imagine a better life.

**Well, There's the wedding and JJ had her baby. Only one chapter left now. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! I prefer to get at least 4 or 5 before I update! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, here is the final chapter! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 21**

_Epilougue_

A little over a year later,JJ, Emily, Blake, and Garcia were enjoying another girls night. This was a very special girls night for two reasons.

The first was that Emily was now VERY pregnant. Because of that, there wouldn't be many more opportunities for girls nights for awhile. The other reason was that the team had been through a lot this past year. They had nearly lost JJ. Erin Strauss had been replaced by Mateo Cruz, who had been on JJ's convoy team when she was working for the State Department. Once he joined JJ at the BAU, they tried to keep their past relationship under wraps. Unfortunatly some people found them out. Those people were the terrorists that JJ's team had been trying to catch. They found JJ and Cruz and abducted them at the first possible chance. The BAU team found them just in time, thanks to Emily.

Emily was the only one who knew what JJ had been up to during that time. Because Emily still had connections at Interpol, she was able to get the information they needed to find JJ. The team was stone walled by State Department, but Emily was able to connect with her friends at Interpol and drill a hole in that wall. State still tried to stop them from finding anything out by taking Garcia and Kevin into custody and taking over the computers. But, Garcia was able to speak in code and give the final information to the team as she was being pulled away. Emily and the team made it to the building JJ and cruz were being held at in time to rescue them. Hasting and Askari, the terrorists, were both killed and were not able to get the codes they were after. Once the rescue mission was completed, Emily and the Interpol team were able to get Garcia and Kevin released. Neither JJ nor Cruz were left without scars from those events. There were some physical scars, of course, but also many emotional scars. JJ had her family though. She would be ok eventually. Tonight's ladies night was defiantly a step in the right direction on the road to healing.

"So, Emily, are you and Hotch ready for this baby yet?", asked Blake. Emily grinned and said,

"Well, thanks to the help of Jack and you guys, the room is ready and this little one won't lack for anything."

"Do you have a name picked out?", asked Garcia.

"Yeah, we do. But we aren't telling until our baby girl is born." The others nodded in understanding. Then JJ noticed Emily wincing.

"Em, you ok, there?", she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just get these little pains every now and then."

"Uh, Emily, When did those little pains start.", asked Blake. Emily took a deep breath and replied,

"This afternoon. They just started getting sharper in the last hour or so, though."

"Em, this is important. How many of those pains have you had in the past hour?",asked JJ

" About six? Why?", asked Emily.

"Uh oh. We need to get you to the hospital, my Raven- haired Beauty.", said Garcia.

"What?! No. The baby isn't due for another couple of weeks.", protested Emily.

" Well, someone forgot to tell that to the baby. She's coming now, ready or not. Now let's get going.", said JJ, firmly. She and Blake helped Emily stand up. Suddenly, Emily felt a gush of wetness and looked down, embarrassed.

"Oops, I guess you guys were right. My water just broke." , said Emily. The others looked at each other and moved faster.

"I need to call Aaron.", said Emily.

"We'll do that in the car, sweetie. Let's get going.", said Garcia. Emily was helped out to JJ's car. Blake put a blanket down for Emily to sit on and then got in beside her while Garcia got up front with JJ. Then they headed to the hospital.

Once Emily was put in a delivery room, her friends stayed with her until Hotch could get there. Her mother had been notified too and was on her way. JJ held Emily's hand and let her squeeze it during contractions. A few minutes later, ambassador arrived.

"How are you doing, darling?", she asked.

"The contractions are now 6 minutes apart and hurt like crazy. Other than that, I'm fine. Aaron is on his way. He should be here any minute.", replied Emily. Ambassador Prentiss took the hand that wasn't being held by JJ. Then the doctor came in to check on Emily's progress.

"Any moment now.", she pronounced. At that second, Hotch came rushing in, looking uncharacteristically panicked.

"Has it happened yet? Are you ok? Do you remember how to breath?",he asked in one breath. The women had a good laugh at his expense then Garcia said,

"Chill, Bossman. Our Em is doing just fine. The baby is still hanging out in there. Should come anytime now though, according to the doctor." Emily's mother stepped aside and Emily reached for her husband's hand.

"Garcia's right. Just relax, honey. Babies are born everyday.", Emily said. Hotch calmed down a bit. Since he had arrived, the others wished Emily luck and went out to the waiting room. There were other calls to make anyway.

The labor pains were starting to get stronger now. The doctor came in to check and said it was time for Emily to push.

After about half an hour, the girls were joined in the waiting room by Reid, Morgan, and Rossi. About half an hour after that, Rossi got a text from Hotch. Hailey Elizabeth Hotchner was born 15 minutes ago. Weight: 8 lb. Length:23 inches. Accepting visitors in one hour. There were hugs and cheers all around. Soon, Jessica appeared with Louisa and Jack. JJ made a call to Will who said he'd bring Henry and Rosa up in a little while. Jack whispered something to his aunt who smiled and took him out of the waiting room. When enough time had passed, they all headed to Emily's room. She smiled widely when she saw them.

"Hey, you guys. I'd like you to meet, Hailey Elizabeth Hotchner.

"Oh, Em. She's so sweet. I love the name."

"We wanted to let Hailey's name live on some how. The Elizabeth is for the Ambassador.", said Hotch, softly. Emily took his hand. The ambassador didn't say anything but anyone who looked in her direction could tell she was touched.

"Jack, do you and Louisa want to see your new baby sister?", asked Emily. Jack nodded and carried Louisa over to the bed.

"Hi, Hailey. I'm your big brother,Jack. This is Louisa, your big sister. We have been waiting for you.", said Jack, stroking the baby's head. He looked at Hotch and asked,

"Can I hold her?" Hotch nodded and said,

"Sit down, and you may." Handing Louisa to his aunt, Jack sat down and Hailey was placed in his arms.

"She's so little.", he said. While Jack was holding the baby, Hotch and Emily turned to face their friends.

"Rossi, Garcia? We were wanting to ask you guys something.",said Hotch

"Ok. Shoot.", said Rossi.

"Would you both be Hailey's godparents?" ,asked Emily. Rossi and Garcia were really surprised but they recovered quickly.

"I'd be honored.", said Rossi, and Garcia added,

"Yes. I'd love to!"

"Looks like Henry is already in love with his new cousin.", said JJ, looking over at Henry next to Jack. Henry gave the baby a kiss and tried to get her to smile at him. Rosalyn ,in her daddy's arms, just looked on with curiosity. She was too little to really understand what was happening.

"How sweet is that?", said Blake.

"Pretty cute alright.", said Will.

"Louisa looks like she's happy with her little sister now too.", said Jessica. At that moment, 2 year old Louisa was giving her baby sister kisses and Jack was reminding her to be gentle.

"I believe it's my turn to hold my granddaughter.", said Emily's mother. Jack reluctantly handed over the baby to her grandmother.

Then he got up and went over to give Emily the baby gift he had purchased at the gift shop. It was a pink teddy bear that wound up and played Braum's Lullaby. The others had gifts too. From, Reid, there was a CD of Baby Mozart. Morgan had picked out an out fit for the baby that said, My Mommy's a Queen and that makes Me a Princess. Garcia had picked little booties that looked like Mary Jane shoes and socks. JJ had found a fleece blanket that had a little sheep on it. Henry had picked a rattle for the baby. Blake had bought cloth book for the baby. It was called Guess How Much I Love you. It also had rings attached to it and stuff inside the pages that made noise. The Ambassador had gotten the baby a beautiful new lacy pink dress. Finally, Rossi brought his gift over, a beautiful cross to hang on the baby's door or wall, that said God Bless Baby.

"Thanks, so much, you guys.", said Emily.

"You're welcome," , they all replied. Emily was starting to wilt. Morgan noticed this and said,

"Well, we better go and let these guys get some rest."

"Congratulations, Emily, Hotch. Bye.", said Reid as he gave Emily a hug and kissed the baby on the others all took turns hugging Emily and hugging or shaking hands with Hotch, congratulating them. Then they all headed out to their homes to give the new parents some privacy. Jessica took Jack and Lou with her, promising to bring them back the next day.

Once they were alone, Emily realized not for the first time, that things weren't always as they appeared. Two years ago, she never would have guessed that two years later she would be back in the States and married to a wonderful man. She never would have guessed that she would become a loving mother of three. Emily's relationship with her mother had also improved greatly. She was now closer to her mother than she had ever thought possible. She was thankful for the love and support from the BAU team, as well. Emily had a wonderful family, Immediate and extended. She knew she could never and would never ask for a better life. Emily Prentiss Hotchner felt very blessed, indeed.

**Well, that's it for this story guys. I still love reviews for the final chapter. Thanks for reading and sticking with this story! **


End file.
